A love story
by shwetz2002
Summary: Stella is a ordinary 18 year old girl, and you'd think moving in with her crush would be great, turns out it's not, or is it? Stella and her 3 friends Musa, Flora and Tecna have all been heartbroken by the guys they love, but will one summer change it all, people change after all, don't they? and after that tragic incident with her parents, Stella ends up falling in love again.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story…I have gotten inspiration from various stories I have read on fanfiction…I shall not name them as I have forgotten the titles and the authors.**

 **I do apologize for this though as it is not very good, but on the bright side…if your story idea thing has been used in mine, truly it just means I enjoyed your story and you are very inspiring so I'm jut gonna take this moment and thank you…so thank you.**

CHAPTER 1

Stella's POV

Fucking great. Not only do I have to come to the same school as Brandon Shields, he has to get even hotter than last year?

It's like he's having a fucking competition with the bloody mirror.

It just annoys me that however much I want to I just can't stop liking him.

It gets on my nerves at times…so fucking annoying, like honestly, what the hell?

At this point, you may be wondering who the hell I am and why I'm going on about why I can't stop liking someone with the name Brandon,

I'm Stella Solaria, I live in Malibu, I'm an 18 year old, and like most people my age, I go to school, I have 3 best friends, Flora, Musa and Tecna. I've known them for as long as I could remember, but being me, that isn't very long, so as long as I could wish to remember, yes that seems about correct enough.

Most people would think I'm living great life seeing as I live in Malibu, I have friends, I have education, don't get me wrong, I love all these things, it's just that the life I'm living ain't so grand as you'd think it is.

Let me tell you why, in my school, the idiot my head master is, decided to come up with a new education plan, and that was… each year or grade would be split into 3, high, middle and low.

Which is fine, unless you're in the bottom group that is.

Like Musa, Tecna, Flora and I,

It actually doesn't suck that much to be honest, like I have my best friends in the class, but I also have a teacher with the name Mrs Adolf.

I'm no genius or anything, but seriously? Isn't it illegal to name your child that?

The bitch gives us so much homework, and nothing she says makes sense, like why the hell do you need letters in math? What the hell? They are 2 separate subjects! And I respect that!

But does she? Hell no! she ain't give no fuck, ZERO fucks given, none, nope, not even 1.

I wish we had a teacher like Ms Grace, like the high group does, she is so kind. Like what the hell? Where was Mrs Adolf when God was giving hearts? Probably sending Musa and I to the head masters office.

And another problem about me being in the low group is that Brandon Shields isn't.

You see, I'll openly say I'm not that bright, I'm not, I accept that, I do not deny it, I may not understand fractions and decimals and all that crap, but that doesn't give anyone the right to call me a dumb, idiotic, good for nothing weirdo,

I mean COME ON!? What kind of mean, arrogant jerk says that?

Brandon Shields that's who,

Yes, I do act very dumb sometimes, and I may seem idiotic at times, I agree, I am very weird. And why does this bother me?

Because I fucking love this mean, arrogant jerk.

That's why.

My life ain't so Grand anymore is it?

And if you think that doesn't suck

Try knowing him for 8 years now, falling in love with him for 3, building the courage to finally tell him how you feel about him, then getting embarrassed in front of the whole flipping school, BY THAT 1 FUCKING IDIOT!

Yeah, literally. We've all gone through it haven't we? Answer: no!

Only I have, actually all 4 of us have, this of course includes me, Musa, Flora and Tecna.

Happened to all 4 of us.

Just our luck we fell for the biggest idiots in the whole school, the 4 of the idiots are so full of themselves, just because they have the looks (God yeah they do) and they have money and drive cool cars, and are so smart, and get to travel the world.

What the actual fuck?

The main problem is I have one lesson with Brandon Shields, and okay, it isn't exactly a lesson it more of an extra curriculum that my mum made me join, its art.

But we changed over the summer.

We weren't those little Barbie dolls who would do anything to get noticed, we didn't really give a fuck about what went on.

We were now what people would call bad girls.

We even looked different, for instance, we didn't have glasses, we had contacts, we didn't have braces, we dressed differently, we had lost A LOT of weight I shall admit, we even acted differently.

In summer school, we got into so much trouble, the four of us, with the teachers, head masters, parents, students, even the fucking JANITOR! We didn't give a fuck.

You mess with us, you get that.

Anyways…

I woke up at 6:30 like usual, went into the bathroom and got ready.

I wore a white t-shirt that said "Cheers bitches'' and white skinny jeans, a black thin sweater and white converses, I wore my black shades and I let my butt length blonde hair loose, and applied a light coat of makeup, I'm not anything like those girls in school who wear tones of makeup and end up looking like a flipping Barbie doll that has gone through a rough moment of puberty. I used to be just like that, and wear all those crop top, and shorts, and dresses and shit like that, but not any more…

I ran down the stairs and said goodbye to my parents, and then headed for my first day of school, but first I made a quick stop over at Starbucks, then I went to school.

AT SCHOOL

I met Musa in the corridors, she was pinning a dude called Mark to the wall and she looked really pissed, she was also drawing a lot of attention to herself.

She was wearing a black t-shirt that said "bitchcraft" and black skinny jeans and a black thin sweater too, she had black converses, and her butt length dark blue hair was left loose.

I rolled my eyes, that Mark dude deserves whatever he's about to get.

I strolled towards them lazily, rolling my eyes behind my shades again as people watched me, come on, like as if you haven't seen people changing before?

"Sup Musa, what's up with him?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

I could literally see Musa roll her eyes at Mark behind her black shades,

"Hey Stella, the dick thought he could chat me up, the idiot was wrong," She growled letting him go.

"Don't act as if you didn't enjoy it dear," He smirked, "And wait Musa? Stella? I couldn't even recognize you," he said looking really serious, I could hear people gasping and saying things like "Musa and Stella? Whoa," and "This has got to be dream,"

The 2 of us looked at him, frowning,

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I snapped.

"Get the hell outta here," Musa snapped at the same time.

We grinned at each other and then turned back and frowned at the idiotic dick named Mark.

"Okay, okay I'm going, but first give me your number," He smirked.

Musa and I stared at him, we removed our glasses, and looked right into his eyes.

"I don't THINK so!" We said at the same time, then put our glasses back on, and spun round and walked down the corridor.

Everyone in the corridors were watching us walk, and we could hear them whisper to each other things like "Damn! Summer did them good," and "Whoa, Is it me or have they become hotter?" Musa and I just ignored them and walked to our class.

But apparently, we weren't doing this high low shit anymore.

We were just one normal class.

NO POV

The 2 girls walked into the classroom, assuming they would see Mrs Adolf and the rest of the low group students, but damn were they wrong.

Mrs. Adolf was there, yes. But so was the entire Year 13, Musa and Stella froze at the door,

Everyone in the class turned to look at them, their eyes widening at the sight of them, all were so surprised to see them there, and of course they didn't know it was Stella and Musa.

Mrs. Adolf stopped writing on the board and turned to look at the 2.

"The hell? Musa?" Stella asked, she turned to look at Musa.

"I have no idea Stella," She scoffed.

"Ahh, Stella and Musa, welcome back, you're late!" Mrs. Adolf snapped.

Musa and Stella looked at each other,

"D'you hear that Stell? We're late," Musa grinned.

"Hey look, over there, it's a fuck I don't give," Stella grinned pointing to the window, everyone in the class turned to look at the window, but when Stella finished her sentence they all gasped.

"SOLARIA! MELODY! DETENTION!" Mrs. Adolf barked.

The 2 girls rolled their eyes and smirked.

"You can sit down here in the front, next to the other 2 trouble makers, I'll deal with you 4 at lunch,"

Musa and Stella grinned when they saw who the other "troublemakers" were.

They walked to them and sat down, everyone watching as they did so.

Mrs. Adolf turned back to writing on the board.

"SOLARIA! MELODY! DETENTION!" Flora mimicked quietly

The 4 girls burst out laughing.

"NO LAUGHING!" Mrs. Adolf barked.

"And why not?" Tecna asked leaning in front and rest her elbows on her desk, giving Mrs Adolf a challenging look.

Flora was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Cool Story Bro!" In different colours, black leggings and black converses, her long butt length light brown hair left loose and some killer shades on. And a black jacket.

Tecna wore black shirt that said "No photos please!" in white, white jeggings and red converses, her purple shoulder length hair left loose, she had cut it so it would fit her bad girl look, she had long hair like the other 3 but…she had black shades on and her sleeves were rolled up, a grey jacket tied around her slim waist.

"Because it is a distraction, you should know that Zenith, as just last year you were complaining about it!" Mrs. Adolf said returning the challenging look.

"Oh but miss, what YOU should know, is that people change, and I know that because I am one of those people," Tecna smirked.

Mrs. Adolf snapped, "Do not make me keep you after school young lady, because I sure can,"

"I never said you couldn't miss," Tecna grinned.

Everyone else, minus the 4, were baffled by the way the girls were talking back.

Just last year, the 4 were almost teacher's pet worthy, but now…?

Brandon, Riven, Helia and Timmy were sitting at the back of the classroom, and were all really shocked and amazed at what the 4 had become.

"Whoa, what happened to them?" Brandon asked.

"I have no idea bro, but I like it," Riven said.

"Are they the same people or…?" Helia asked watching the girls talk back.

"This is just wrong man, weren't they the 4 girls with the glasses, and the braces and the really, umm, fat goody two shoes?" Timmy asked.

The boys shrugged, watching them in shock.

AFTER SCHOOL WITH STELLA  
STELLA'S POV 

Fuck. Just fuck.

I can't believe I have Art with Brandon.

I can promise you, I'm gonna go home in another flipping colour.

I walked into the classroom and inwardly groaned when I realized I had Mrs. Adolf as the fucking teacher in charge.

Talk about seeing the witch after school,

She gave me a dirty look and told me where to sit.

Next to Brandon.

Fuck.

Just.

Fuck.

I could tell he felt uncomfortable with the seating plan as much as I was, but I'm not gonna let him ruin what I love.

Even if he is one of them.

"Look who it is, isn't it Stella bear? How nice to see you," He said smirking.

"Yeah, define nice," I sighed.

After 10 minutes, I had drawn a really great picture, I had ignored the little faggot I was sitting next to.

Then all of a sudden, something cold ran down my neck, and my head, and dripped down onto my favorite white t-shirt. PAINT, GOD FUCKING PAINT

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?"" I yelled getting up and spinning around, I came face to face with the one and only Brandon Shields.

"What the fuck is your problem? Do you know how badly I want to fucking slap you right now? I swear to God you're a moronic, retarded, stupid IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL MAN!? What the fuck did I do to you?" I yelled. The itch had the nerve to laugh.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU! ANSWER MY GOD DAMN QUESTION!" I shouted.

"Things change Stell, you should know that," He grinned.

Did he just-?

"You know what? Your right, things do change," I picked up a pot of green paint and threw it at him,  
"What the fuck?" he shouted.

"Thank you for informing me, I feel so much better now," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"You bitch, this was my favorite white shirt!" He yelled.

"Well, now it can be your favorite green shirt," I smiled, "Big whoop,"

"No, I don't like green," He yelled.

"You think I like pink? Seriously?" I yelled back.

"You used to!" He argued.

"Exactly, I USED to, there's a difference, find it," I said through gritted teeth.

I was trying so hard not to start blushing, the fucking paint soaked through his shirt, revealing his killer abs, he ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up straight like a mohok, fucking hotness all over him.

What? Shut up Stella! No! Not again!

"Look I don't know what the hell happened to you over the summer, but I do know for sure, it makes you look so much hotter," He smirked.

"Ew," I said in fake disgust.

"Aw someone's blushing," He grinned.

"Look again hot stuff, I think some of the paint clogged your brain," I said rolling my eyes.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Adolf demanded.

"Gee Mrs. Adolf, I wonder, hey maybe the paint I'm covered in will help us figure it all out," I said sarcastically. "What the hell do you think happened?"

Mrs. Adolf glared at me, and then turned to look at Brandon who was still smirking.

"Since there is only 10 minutes left of the class, I will give you permission to go home early.

YASSS! THANK YOU! THAT'S ALL I WANT!

5 minutes later I walked up my street, and saw an ambulance, and a black rolls Royce parked in my driveway, my eyes widened in shock and I ran as fast as I could.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I demanded, asking a police officer who had come out of the house,

"Are you Stella Solaria?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Miss, I'm afraid your parents committed suicide 20 minutes ago, here, their note," He said handing me the note.

WHAT!? SUICIDE!? WHAT THE FUCK?!  
 _Dear Stella,_

 _We're sorry dear, we really are, we just couldn't handle life anymore, it was too stressing for us, you saw how we struggled to maintain ourselves, we couldn't afford food at a point,_

 _Stella, we love you, and you need to remember that, we always will. Do not worry about where you are going to stay, and old friend of ours will take you in as their own, we love you Stella dear, Goodbye!_

 _Love Mum and Dad xx_

Tears threatened my eyes as I read the letter.

Why? We were doing just fine!

That's it, the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Then a man and a woman came and patted me on my shoulder, I turned to look at them,

"Stella? I'm Alison and this is my husband Dave, your parents and I were very close, we went to college together, they left a letter saying well, what happened," Alison said softly, "Aww Sweetie, don't worry, we'll take care of you,"

"It's not that, I'm not worrying about that, its just, WHY? We were handling fine, well, at least I thought we were, I didn't even see this coming, I should have done something, I should have stopped them, instead I was at school, and the last thing on my mind was this, God Stella you're so selfish!" I yelled angry at myself.

"Stella, don't take it hard on yourself, it's not your fault, you couldn't have done anything about this, none of us knew, don't worry Stella, come on let's go home," Dave said softly.

I followed them into their black car and sat at the back.

"We've got 2 children of our own, 2 boys, aww I've always wanted a daughter, I was stuck with 3 men, lucky me," She said sarcastically.

I laughed, I was going to enjoy her company.

"Hey, I wanted a girl too! Well my boys act like girls anyways, since you are always making them dress up as one," Dave snorted.

I laughed,

"That was that one time Dave," Alison said sternly.

Yup, I was going to enjoy.

…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When we reached to their house, I was spell bound,

The fuck? Who lives in a house with a God Damn Elevator?

They do!

They have like 8 cars, and guess what? 1 of them was mine.

My room was gorgeous! It was like as if they knew I was a bad girl.

The walls were painted black, and one wall was blood red. My bed was king size, the duvet was black and white boxes, and the pillows red.

I had 2 armchairs, both white, and a glass coffee table, I had a flat screen TV in my room and a balcony, the downside was I didn't have my own bathroom, I was sharing with the other 2 boys in the house.

After I had seen the house, Alison took me shopping, turns out she was just like me when she was my age.

She knew all the clothes I liked.

She blew around $900 on clothes!

We got home at around 5 ish, and I went straight to my room to put my clothes away.

I had changed earlier, seeing as I was covered in paint, I was now wearing a white t-shirt that says "I'm a foodie" and black shorts, I tied my hair in a high ponytail,

"Damn that idiotic Brandon," I cursed silently to myself.

I made my way down following the scent of pasta and garlic bread, and I reached the kitchen, I was quickly spun round by a butler carrying a plate of food, I managed to catch my balance.

"Sorry miss, didn't see you there," The butler apologized.

I think he was half expecting me to tell him off or start screaming,

"It's alright, seriously, damn that food smells good!" I said eyeing the plate of macaroni and cheese.

The butler laughed and curtsied and then walked away.

"No wait!" I yelled running after him, I still didn't know where to go so I had to ran after him, which was really hard, because it was a big house, and he was walking quite fast. It felt like playing hide and seek, with an ant, in the ocean.

Finally I found him, he was putting the dish down on the table, Alison and Dave were already there, they smiled at me while I sat down, I immediately started eating, they introduced me to a 16 year old boy, whose name was Cameron.

Then the front door opened and in walked…  
"STELLA!?"

I dropped my fork down and turned to look at the door, my eyes opened wide in shock.

"Brandon?" I whispered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" We yelled at the same time.

"WHAT AM I DOING HERE? I LIVING HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" We yelled again.

"OMIGOD! NO!" We yelled.

Alison, Dave and Cameron looked at us in shock.

"Okay, both of you keep quiet, Brandon, honey, there has been some, umm, trouble with Stella's parents, and we said we'd take her in," Alison explained.

"But why?! We literally hate each other! She's such an annoying brat!" Brandon yelled.

Annoying Brat!? Oh hell no!

"You think I want to be here? You think I asked to be here?! No Bloody way! If I could, I would have gone, okay? It's not my bloody fault my parents killed themselves!" I yelled tears running down my cheeks, everyone gasped.

"Stella…" Dave started.

"No, it's okay, he should know anyways, I'll be in my room," I said quietly before dismissing myself, Brandon stayed glued to the spot, I quickly ran up the stairs and jumped on my bed.

Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? Why Brandon? Why suicide? Why?

So many questions I don't have answers to.

Probably never will get answers to.

This is completely fucked up.

I can't believe I cried in front of Brandon, I swore I would never do that.

I can't believe I just said what happened like that,

I got off the bed and walked out into the balcony, grabbing a black jacket

The sun was setting and I stood their lost in thought, the breeze catching my hair and making it flap about, it was quite cold, but I was too lazy to change and get out of my shorts.

Knock Knock.

I turned around and saw Brandon's head pop in,

"Umm mum said she wants to talk to you," He said.

I nodded.

"And Stella," He started.

I thought he was going to apologize…

"Not a word to anyone about this," He finished grinning.

…And I was wrong.

"You don't have to tell me twice," I snapped, he gave me one of those killer smiles of his and then closed the door.

Fucking bastard.

I opened the door and walked out and down the stairs, and I was lost again.

Fuck, I need a map or something.

Then I bumped into Brandon.

Double fuck.

"In there," he said pointing to a door.

I nodded and gave him a small, really tiny smile and walked in.

Alison lectured me on how Brandon and I were gonna have to except living in each other's presence and all that crap. I nodded and then went back into my room and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for you reviews!**

CHAPTER 3

MUSA'S POV

ARRG! School!

I turned around on my bed, but apparently I was already on the edge so I ended up falling on the cold, hard floor,

I groaned, this day has not started off well.

I went and got ready, I threw on some black skinnies, a white t-shirt that said "Step away from the Don't Underestimate My Brilliance!" the girls and I made those t-shirts ourselves, before we changed our attitudes and stuff. I wore black high tops and I tied a black jacket around my waist. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail, and put my bangs to the side, I wore my shades.

I quickly made my way down the stairs, and today I decided to pass by Starbucks, I heard the news, Stella always loved a good coffee in the morning, so I passed by and got all 4 of us coffees.

I'm SO generous!

I felt really sorry for Stella, man I don't know what I would do if I didn't have my parents, especially if I ended up moving in with my ex crush, which I happen to know she is, Brandon Shields.

I used to like his best friend Riven Parker, but shit happens.

Except it didn't happen to me at all.

The thing is, I'm still madly in love with him, but I'm ignoring that, I don't give 2 fucks about that.

I entered the school building, and rolled my eyes as everyone tried looking at me, but pretending they haven't.

I strolled to my locker, and put my bag down, I put in the number code and opened it,

SPLASH!

I'm sorry, I didn't realize cream pie was my best look.

Some moronic son of a bitch had cleverly inserted a pie in my locker, so when I opened it, it would fly onto my face.

Everyone in the corridor gasped.

"What the bloody hell?" I growled, wiping some cream from my face.

I heard someone laughing so I spun around and saw Riven Parker, with a bunch of some other jocks standing their laughing their fucking ass off.

"PARKER!" I yelled.

"Yes? Musa honey," He asked laughing.

I walked up to him so I was standing right in front of him.

"What the hell?" I asked him, really furious.

"Aww, you know how I am, I always like playing practical jokes," He smirked.

"And I guess you just love using me as your fucking bait, innit bro?" I asked him, standing with my hands crossed.

His smirk faded. And then reappeared.

"Well looks like you've gotten a bit smarter over the summer," He said looking impressed.

"And it looks like you've become an even bigger asshole over the summer, I guess things change, and let me just say, I'm. All. About. Revenge Parker," I said inching closer to his face.

Then I stepped back, turned around and walked away, hearing his dumb friends going, "OHHH!"

Bunch of retards. His stupid friends were Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Sky and Nabu.

I stopped into the bathroom, luckily I had forgotten my gym bag here in school yesterday, it contained an unused t-shirt.

I washed my face, and then put on the red "IDFWU" t-shirt, redid my hair, put on my shades, and then walked to class.

Great. 15 minutes late.

I opened the door.

"Aaah, Melody, I'm surprised you even showed up to class," Mrs. Adolf snapped.

"Why are you late?" She barked.

I looked over at Riven, "I had a little "Pie" incident, don't worry, I'll sort it out," I glared at him, making him squirm in his seat, a few of his friends looked at him pitying.

I stomped to my seat and sat down,

I was planning my revenge the whole time.

I had so many ideas in my mind, but they were all too harsh, too easy, or too boring.

And then it hit me!

Riven drives a white range rover to school, and he loves it so much.

During lunch, I'll sneak out, stick a fake note that's apologizing for a small accident, signed by me, and I'll put a camera out, it'll be hilarious watching him freak out and look for the "Small accident"

And finally Lunch rolled by, I snuck out when no one was looking, I put the note on the windshield and inserted the camera, then I quickly ran back inside.

I walked into the busy cafeteria, smirking. I sat down with my friends and told them all about it, God was he going to get pissed, but Helia and Timmy were in for some trouble.

Soon, the cafeteria door opened and in walked to girls, girls I had known very well.

The 4 of us girls mouth fell open.

"Oh." I said

"My." Stella said

"Fucking." Flora said.

"God." Tecna finished.

"AAHHH!" We screamed and literally tackled the 2 to the ground.

"OMIGOD! *insert name!" We screamed, all 6 of us.

Bloom and Layla, 2 girls we had met in summer school, were now in our school, they had moved to our school!

We were exactly alike, all 6 of us, we all decided to change after the little incident that had happened.

Apparently similar things happened to them, and so they moved to our school.

"We are gonna have a fucking blast!" Layla smiled.

"FUCK YEAH!" We all shouted.

"Oh, My, God!" Someone yelled.

"What the fucking hell?" Another person yelled.

The 6 of us looked up from the floor and saw Nabu and Sky standing there looking surprised as fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bloom and Layla yelled.

Flora, Tecna, Stella and me looked at the 4 in confusion.

Then Helia, Timmy, Brandon and Riven joined the 2 boys, also confused.

We were all glaring at each other.

If you should know, the girls and I were all wearing our killer sunglasses, looking like a boss.

Flora was wearing ripped red skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that said "I'm not weird, I'm normal." With white converses and a grey jacket. Her long hair tied up into a ponytail, and her bangs were spread out over her forehead.

Tecna wore grey jeggings, a red t-shirt that said, "Fuck off!" in black, and black converses, her short hair left loose, she arranged her fridge to the side, and her black hoodie,

Stella wore a black t-shirt that said "Cool Story Bro, don't say it again," In white, black skinnies, and red converses, a black hoodie and her long hair tied into a ponytail and her bangs spread out on her forehead.

Bloom wore a white t-shirt that said "Like a Bo$$" in black, red skinnies, and black studded high tops, her long red hair tied up into a high ponytail, and her fringe styled to the side.

Layla wore a black t-shirt that said "Fuck you you fucking fuck" in white. White skinny jeans, and a pair of black Jordans, her hair in a ponytail, and her fridge pulled to the side.

"What are you doing here Sky?" Bloom scowled.

"What are YOU doing here, and what happened to you?" Sky asked.

"We go to school here now, and shit happens, Sky," Layla snapped.

"Who asked you?" Nabu sneered.

"I did! What you gonna do 'bout it?" Layla barked.

The boys must have not expected that so they looked really shocked.

"What happened to you?" Sky and Nabu asked roughly.

"Don't worry bro, they're the exact same," Timmy scowled.

"Whatever," Tecna rolled her eyes, we all spun around and walked out the cafeteria doors, earning a lot of attention to ourselves.

"Who are those guys?" Flora asked.

"You know those guys we were telling you about?" Bloom asked.

"Oh crap," The 4 of us cried.

"We're getting revenge," I smirked.

I told them about what happened in the hall today, Stella told us what happened in art yesterday, Flora told us about what happened before Lunch, and Tecna told us what happened after school yesterday, Bloom and Layla told us what happened in their old schools.

…

FLORA'S POV  
That stupid moron Helia is!

I have the perfect prank for this idiot!

"I'm gonna put blue dye in his water bottle, one thing I know is Helia splashes water from his bottle onto his hands, let him see what shit is like," I smiled, my friends laughed.

It's called revenge, if he actually thinks he can get away with spraying cheese on my face, he is the biggest idiot I have ever come across.

Cheese? Really? Not cool bruh.

I quickly ran to his locker, opened it, got his water bottle out, ran to my locker got my dye out inserted a few drops then put everything back.

Damn that was fun.

I went back to my friends.

Tecna's turn, her prank is just hilarious.

TECNA'S POV

THE FUCKING TIMMY THINKS HE CAN GET AWAY WITH EATING MY FOOD?!  
HELL NO!

I prepared a special container of food today, just for him.

It had Oreos, but instead of the cream inside, it was toothpaste.

Then I got a donut, but I put food color in the mayonnaise and spread it on the donut to look like icing, I put all this in his locker, with a note saying, "Since you love Oreos and Donuts so much!".

God this was hilarious, Stella, Bloom and Layla didn't want to do any pranks, Stella said she wasn't up for it, Bloom and Layla said they had gotten them back already.

Bloom had stuffed 500 plastic balls, the type you'd find in a ball pit in the children's are, so when Sky opened his locker, they would all fall out.

Layla, was a whole new level of pranking, she decided to literally stuff a gazillion pieces of paper in Nabu's locker, and she would flip his lock so it would be harder for him to open.

Stella had glued an air horn in Brandon's locker, so when he opens the locker door, it would press the air horn.

Man were we geniuses or what?

Now all we have to do is wait for it all to happen, we know the boys would be back soon to open their lockers, man they were in for a shock.

NO POV

5 minutes later.

The boys came into the hallway, and walked to their lockers, the girls walked in to, and went to their lockers which was just opposite,,

"Screw Mrs. Adolf, her and her fucking detentions," Musa said loudly so the boys could here too.

You see the boys were bound to think it was the girls who did the prank, but if the girls made them think they were with Mrs. Adolf they would have second thoughts…maybe.

The girls pretended to get books from their lockers but were secretly watching.

The boys opened their lockers at the same time and…

"What the?" Sky and Nabu yelled as pieces of paper and plastic balls rolled out their lockers,

"The fuck?" Helia screamed, after splashing water on his hands.

"EW! WHAT THE HELL?" Timmy yelled after eating a few Oreos and a bite of the donut,

"AH!" Brandon yelled when the air horn was blown.

The boys winced at the loud noise that had come from his locker.

"What the actual fuck?" Riven asked.

The girls burst out laughing,

"YOU!" The boys yelled.

"What?" Flora asked innocently.

"Why?" Helia asked.

"Helia I smell of cheese, what do you mean why?" Flora said smiling.

"You little-" Sky started.

"You little what? Save Sky, I've heard it all," Bloom snapped.

And with that the girls walked away leaving the boys shocked, confused, and completely pissed, with a slight bit of amusement.

"It's weird how just last year, if someone did this to them, they would be in a fit of tears, and now, just 2 months later, they are doing this to us!" Nabu sighed closing his locker.

"I'll say, what happened to them, they were so, so innocent, now they aren't!" Brandon said.

"They sure do look different too, if you know what I mean," Timmy smirked. The boys laughed but agreed too.

…

Later that day, after school the boys went to the car park and were heading for Riven's car.

"Yo dude, what's that?" Helia asked, referring to the note on Riven's car. Riven shrugged and picked it up.

His eyes widened in shock,

He quickly started examining his car, swearing and cursing as he did so, the rest of the boys did the same.

"MUSA!" They yelled.

"What?" Musa asked, as her and her friends came out of the school building at the exact time the boys yelled her name.

"What did you do?" Brandon asked.

"Huh?" Musa asked, "OH! Nothing,"

Riven glared at her.

"Seriously!" She pointed to the camera, "Nothing happened, I just fooled you,"

"Why?" Riven asked.

"Revenge honey, it's called revenge," She winked, then the 6 girls walked away laughing to themselves.

….

STELLA'S POV

I walked back to Brandon's, which is also my house, I went and said hi to Alison, Dave and Cameron.

"Yo Stella! Are you busy?" He asked me when I was halfway up the stairs.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Do you like Wii?" He asked.

I grinned, "You're on!" I jumped over the railing, and landed on my 2 feet, Cameron dropped the Wii remote in shock,  
"Whoa!" He said. I grinned.

After about 20 minutes,

We were playing Tennis, and I was winning, I hit the final ball and I had won the game!  
"YAAAAS!" I yelled jumping onto the couch.

Cameron burst out laughing.

Just then Brandon walked in, I quickly jumped of the sofa and sat down and pretended nothing happened.

The 2 boys looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at them, "What?"

"Nothing," They muttered, making me roll my eyes again.

"Whatever," I sang.

"Stella, I bet you can't beat me in bowling," Cameron smirked.

"I bet I can," I smirked back pushing the sleeves of my jacket up, revealing my tattoo,

"YOU HAVE A TATTOO?!" Cameron and Brandon yelled, frightening me.

"Umm, yeah?" I said confused.

I looked at my tattoo, it was a skull, that said "Boss," in red on a black ribbon.

The 2 boys literally grabbed my hand to get a closer view.

"Wow, seriously?" I asked.

"Mum has the same tattoo, except hers says Alison," Brandon said in shock.

I let my hand drop to my side, "What!?" I asked.

"MUM!" Brandon yelled.

"MOTHER!" Cameron yelled in a joking manner.

Alison ran into the room.

"Look at her arm, just look at it!" The 2 yelled.

Alison looked at me, I shrugged.

She stared at my arm and gasped, then she folded her sleeves up and showed me THE EXACT SAME TATTOO!

"Whoa!" Me, Cameron and Brandon said.

"Stella, when did you get that?" She asked.

"During summer, my friends and I all got one, similar, in fact the exact same, but with our own names," I said.

"Why did you change though? I heard you were a sweet, innocent girl before, what happened dear?" She asked me sweetly.

"Well, I wanted a change, my friends and I that is, we all felt like we needed a change in life, so we tried this out for a day, and we actually enjoyed it better, and I guess it kinda grew into us," I shrugged.

"Okay, now the real reason," Alison said.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Come with me," She said pointing outside, she told the boys to stay in the house, they gave me confused looks, and I gave them a shrug.

We went out.

"Okay, now tell," Alison demanded.

So I did.

I told her about everything, how I loved Brandon, what he did, what I did, she understood everything,

"Stella, do you still like him?" She asked.

I froze, do I?

I think not, he hurt you, remember Stella?

Yeah, but why do I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm near him, and why do I still feel like I'm blushing when I see him. Why do I get really angry when he talks to other girls?

Do I still like Brandon Shields?

Do I?

"Y, yeah, I think," I stuttered.

Alison smiled, why? I have no idea.

"Okay, you can go back in," she grinned.

I raised my eyebrows at her and she shook her head, still grinning.

Whatever that meant.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

FLORA'S POV

"FLORA!"

"Huh?" I screamed getting up from my bed so quickly I slipped and almost fell down.

My stupid friends burst out laughing, they spent the night here last night, man it was a blast.

We celebrated the arrival of Bloom and Layla and stayed up until 2 A.M which probably wasn't a good idea, seeing as we have school today…

SCHOOL!

"Shit!" I yelled switching on my phone to see what time it was.

6:30 A.M

Well, I wasn't late, I was just on time.

I walked to the bathroom, my friends had already gotten ready.

Bloom was wearing a white plain t-shirt, light blue ripped denim shorts, black see through tights and black high tops, a black beanie and a grey jacket, and some killer shades, her red her, left loose.

Musa was wearing a white plain t-shirt, black high waisted shorts, black high tops, black see through tights, and a red leather jacket, her long blueish blackish hair left loose and her shades on, and a black hat.

Stella wore a grey baggy t-shirt, light blue denim shorts, the ones wear the pockets hang loose, black leggings, black converses, her long blonde hair left loose, and her shades on.

Tecna wore a maroon sweater, light blue ripped denim shorts, black see through tights, black converses, a sliver necklace, a black hat, and her short purple hair opened, and her shades on.

Layla wore a white shirt, dark blue mini shorts, the one with the pockets showing, a dark blue blazor with the sleeves rolled up a little bit, her long brown hair left loose, black converses, and her shades on.

I wore a grey top, light blue mini shorts, black see through tights, black ankle boots, the ones with the laces, my long light brown hair left loose and my killer shades on, I wore a silver pendant.

If I must say so myself, we look really hot.

We walked to Starbucks, picked up our drinks, then walked to school.

Let me just say, if people think we were hot on the first day we came to school, they didn't show it as well as today.

We kicked the school door open, grabbing everyone's attention, the 6 of us linked our arms together, then walked in, our hair blowing in the wind.

People dropped their things and stared at us as we walked down the corridor, we smirked.

Boys drooled as we walked past them, we winked at them,

A group of boys were standing by their lockers, they stopped whatever they were doing, and watched us, I winked at them and their mouths fell to the floor.

In fact almost everyone's did. This was so insane!

Then I started laughing, then Tecna, then Musa, then Stella, then Bloom and finally Layla.

It's funny cause this is exactly how we were walking, it's like it was contagious.

We walked like that till we reached our classroom.

We groaned and then Musa kicked open the door.

She rolled her eyes as everyone inside jumped and looked at us.

Their mouths dropped, and their eyes opened wide.

Woah, okay I didn't expect EVERYONE to do this.

We strolled to our seats and sat down, everyone's gaze remained on us.

"AAH, late again I see, do you know what that means?" Mrs. Adolf barked.

"I don't know, Bloom?" Layla said rolling her eyes,

"No clue, Stella?" Bloom said rolling her eyes,

"Neither do I, Musa?" Stella said rolling her eyes,

"If only I knew, Tecna?" Musa said rolling her eyes,

"I wonder, Flora?" Tecna said rolling her eyes,

"Hmm, let me think," I said rolling my eyes.

"Detention?" The 6 of us chorused.

Mrs. Adolf nodded, "Indeed it is, detention! 1 O'clock! This room! Today! Don't you ditch it this time!"

"Great! It's a date!" Bloom smiled putting her head in her arms, and leaning her elbows on the desk.

The class burst out laughing.

We grinned as Mrs. Adolf frowned.

Soon it was Lunchtime.

We walked into the cafeteria, all eyes on us,

We sat down at our regular lunch table and started talking about random shit.

Helia's POV

The guys and I were in the lunch queue, then Timmy turned around to go to our table he stopped, and froze, his eyes opened wide.

We walked to his side with our lunch trays in our hands and stood beside him.

"What's up Timster?" Sky asked.

Nabu looked at him, then followed his gaze to see The Winx walking into the cafeteria.

"Whoa!" he said.

The rest of us looked at the 2 in confusion.

"Look," Timmy said gesturing to the café door. We turned to look and our mouths fell open.

"Whoa!" we said.

"Dayum!" Brandon said.

"Holy mother of all Gods," Sky said.

"Bloody hell!" Riven said.

"My God!" Timmy said.

"Shit yo!" Nabu said.

"Fuck!" I said.

Damn did they look good! It was so hard to believe that they were the dorky girls that used to have a crush on us.

The girls with the braces and the glasses, the girls with the excess fat, the girls that were the teacher's pet, the girls with the ugly hairstyles, and now?

This is some mega transformation!

I mean, damn puberty thank you!

We watched as they sat down, actually, everyone watched.

I saw Flora wink at Max, I growled. Why? I mean it's still the same dorky Flora, right?

Yeah, it is.

The boys and I ignored the thought running through our minds and sat down.

but just as we were about to start eating, the Winx walked past us and went to the lunch queue. We froze, our forks midair, and looked at them, I don't think they even noticed us. Which was really strange, because just last year, they would try and get our attentions, but end up falling down or doing something embarrassing, come to think of it.

It was kind of, well, cute?

No stop Helia. No!

I turned back around and started eating my macaroni and cheese, the others did too.

Man FML!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Musa's POV  
So it was a weekend, and there was a beach party being held at the beach today.

The whole grade is going.

The person who's throwing this party is called Ashley Morgan.

She's a bitch.

Like legit.

She thinks she's so high and that she's better then everyone because she's from the U.K. like Bruh, I can talk like that too you know.

Like what the fuck?

Anyways, so she hasn't been in school for the past week and she doesn't know about our little yet hugely big transformation, so we decided to, you know, shock her because she thinks we are gonna come and make a fool out of ourselves, but honey are you wrong or what?

So the girls and I planned to meet each other there at exactly 5 P.M and we wait in the car until all 6 of us arrived, and how would we know you ask? Well we have to message each other. Lol I bet you were thinking I was going to say some cool ass technique or something but no, we were too lazy to do so.

Anyways I woke up at around 4 P.M and took a long bath,

I wore light blue ripped denim mini shorts, showing my thigh gap, a black strapless bikini top, showing my flat stomach, and also yesterday after school, the girls and I went to pierce our bellies! and a white sweater, not showing my skinny arms, I wore a pair of light brown gladiators and my long blue hair left loose, I wore my shades on too,

I put my things in my sling bag, such as spare clothes, a towel, my phone, and I grabbed my skateboard before heading to my car.

…

STELLA'S POV

I woke up at like 4 P.M, and immediately ran to the bathroom, but as I passed Brandon's room, he wasn't there, I shrugged and walked into the bathroom. I did what I had to and came back into my room, since we had a beach party, I dressed up differently today.

I wore a green strapless bikini top, black mini shorts that I borrowed from Musa since we are the exact same size, and a peachish see through shirt that I tied at the bottom showing my flat stomach, I wore a pair of sandals and left my blonde hair loose, my shades on of course.

I put all my beach essentials in a small beach bag, such as spare clothes, a towel, a snapback, and my phone, I grabbed my skateboard from my closet, then walked downstairs.

"Whoa, Stella, you look great!" Cameron said as I walked into the kitchen, he was eating cereal, and just as I walked in, he dropped his spoon and stared at me with his mouth hanging open.

I laughed, I got an apple from the fruit basket,

"Right, I'm off, tell your mum I'll call her when I'm coming home, kay?" I said walking out the kitchen door while taking a bite from my apple and looking at my phone.

"Yeah alright, tell Brandon his an idiot!" He yelled.

"You don't need to tell me to say that man, I'll do it against my own will," I yelled back, I heard him laugh as I closed the front door.

I walked to my car and took off.

…

FLORA'S POV  
So I woke up at like 4:30, and got ready for the beach party.

I wore a yellow strapless bikini top, black shorts, and a white sleeveless jacket, I wore a pair of sandals, my light brown hair left loose, I wore my shades of course.

I put my things in my bag, things like spare clothes, a towel, my phone, and I picked up my skateboard then ran outside the house, I walked to my white convertible and got in.

I played the song "Make it in America'' by Victoria Justice.

I saw the palm trees in sight and a small smile creep to my face.

We'll show you Ashley Morgan, we'll show you good.

I parked my car a bit far from the beach so no one could see me. That's where we were meeting up.

Ashley's dad owns this really cool private beach. It has everything.

Jet Skiing, Horse riding, Quadbike riding, A beach shack, a jungle kind of thing,

Man that girl's rich.

…

TECNA'S POV

I quickly got ready for Ashley's party, I wore a dark blue bikini top, black mini shorts, brown sandals, a black sleeveless jacket, my killer shades, and my short purple hair left loose.

I put my things in my beach bag, which included of, spare clothes, a towel, my phone, and as I walked out I quickly remembered my skateboard, I ran back in and got it, then came back out. I got into my red convertible and drove off, I didn't live so far from the beach so I reached in like 5 minutes, I saw Flora's car and I parked right next to her, we didn't park at the beach, we were at some juice bar 2 minutes away from Ashley's private beach.

We waited for the other girls to come.

…

BLOOM'S POV  
Arg, I don't even know who this Ashley person is, not that I want to, the girls told Layla and I all about the bitch she is, man was she going to be surprised to see them, and Layla and I too.

I wore a red bikini top, dark blue denim mini shorts, a white thin sweater thing that covered my hands and back only, but had a huge whole on both sleeves, I wore a pair of sandals, and my fav shades, I let my red hair loose and packed my beach bag.

I put spare clothes, a towel, my phone in it, then tucked my skateboard under my arm, opened my car, through my bag and board in it, then got in myself, I drove to the meeting point, where I was to meet the other girls before driving to the party.

…

LAYLA'S POV

I quickly got ready, I was already late, I was meant to meet up with the girls at 5 P.M but I just woke up, and it's 5 P.M!

I wore a white strapless bikini top, green mini shorts, and a denim sleeveless jacket, I left my brown hair loose, my shades on, I stuffed a pair of clothes, a towel and my phone into a bag, then picked up my skateboard and ran out of my house.

I drove as fast as I could to the meeting point, all the girls were already there I apologized for being late, they smiled and got into their own cars.

…

NO POV

The 6 girls got into their own cars, and drove to the private beach.

In 2 minutes they reached, you should have seen them, they drove in in a line, Layla, Bloom, Stell, Musa, Flora and Tecna, in that order,

they saw 6 parking spots right next to each other, and quickly took it, then at the exact same time, they opened the car door, put one foot out, then the other, and finally got out completely.

A group of guys who were standing nearby all stared at the girls in awe.

The girls came and stood in a line in front of their cars, next to each other, they looked at the entrance a few meters ahead of them.

The song "Como Tu No Hay Dos" by Becky G playing loudly.

They smiled at each other, and walked forward, same foot movement, left then right, their hair blowing in the wind as they walked, as they walked through the entrance.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the girls.

Mouths fell to the ground, eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Oh my God!" I loud famine voice squeaked.

"Oh Lord," Musa muttered so that only the girls could hear.

"Is that you?" The voice squealed again walking towards them.

"Sup Ashley," Stella smiled.

"Aren't you those little weirdos that used to have a crush on the Specialists," She sked innocently.

"And aren't you that bitch with a fake British accent?" Layla snapped innocently.

Ashley glared at her.

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled.

"I'm Layla, and this is Bloom, we're part of them now," Layla said pointing to the 4 girls.

"Right, whatever, just listen here, don't you dare try to steal my spotlight, because we all know that's pretty much impossible," She snarled.

"Yeah, sure," Flora said sarcastically, and with that Ashley sashayed off.

She was actually really pretty, long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, round face, skinny.

She wore a short pink dress, like really short, and very bright.

She walked back to a group of her friends and glared at the girls.

The 6 looked at each other, and grinned.

They linked arms and walked down the beach to the jungle part of the beach.

"Oh Gosh check!" Bloom yelled, she was ahead of the others and froze all of a sudden, the others looked at each other, then quickly walked to her.

"Bloody hell!" Stella yelled.

They were standing on a small cliff, and there was a waterfall in the middle, really amazing, it was one of those types that had rocks under it where you can sit, there was also a rope where you can swing and fall into the plunge pool.

The girls grinned at each other.

They removed their sweaters and shoes, put their bags down, and held hands and jumped in.

When they came to the surface of the water the grinned.

…

THE SPECIALISTS

"Damn did you see them?" Dylan said to the Specialists after they had gone.

"Man, they have really become hot huh?" David said.

The Specialists didn't say anything, they were still shocked as fuck when the girls walked in.

"Yeah, whatever," Sky muttered.

"Hey let's go check that jungle thing," Timmy suggested.

So the 6 went through the jungle and came upon the girls things, they looked forward and just at the moment, Musa flew from the rope and dived right into the water perfectly.

"Whoa!" Riven said eyes wide.

The boys sat down at the edge of the cliff and watched as the girls swam and played around in the water, then the girls went and sat on the rocks under the waterfall.

"AH STELLA!" Flora screamed as she fell from the rock and into the water.

The girls burst out laughing, and the boys grinned.

Flora came up to the beach.

"Bitch!" She yelled splashing water on Stella, but it hit Layla and she got so shocked she slipped and fell into the water.

"FLORA!" She yelled coming up.

The girls burst out laughing, and then a water fight took place.

"Omigod, I'm tired," Tecna said as the girls walked out the water and onto the grass.

"I'll say," Musa said dropping down onto the ground,

"Come on Muse, let's go get our things, I wanna jet ski!" Layla said pulling her up.

The 2 girls quickly ran in front of the others.

"Shit, we should get out of here," Brandon said.

The boys walked back to the beach.

…

10 minutes later.

Musa and Layla walked out of the water laughing.

They joined the rest and sat down on the sand too.

"Hey Musa, Layla, Do you surf?" David asked.

"Hell ya!" Layla said.

"Then how about we have a competition huh?" Dylan smiled.

Musa looked at the other girls who smiled back at her.

"It's on!" She said as Dylan helped her up.

The 4 of them ran to the beach shack and rented surfboards, everyone else gathered on the sand to watch.

Then the 4 ran into the water.

They jumped on their surfboards and balanced themselves when a wave came for them.

They began surfing, and soon the 2 boys got knocked off and ran back into the shore.

The competition was over, but the 2 girls were having so much fun they didn't stop, everyone else continued watching as the 2 girls did some tricks.

And then Layla got knocked off and came back to shore.

Musa wasn't finished, she wanted to catch 1 more wave.

And she did, a big one too!

It literally curved and she entered the wave, like surfing through a tunnel, she was gone for a long time, everyone got really worried,

The 5 girls stood up and looked at the waves.

Then Musa came out of nowhere, and everyone cheered as she came to shore.

"Okay, you won by far!" Dylan smirked.

"Well of course!" Musa cooed, smirking back.

"Hey Stella! Wanna go get a smoothie?" Richard asked.

Stella smiled, "Sure," the 2 of them walked towards the shack, they past the Specialists and Richard smiled at them and mouthed "YES!" to them,

Brandon frowned.

"Yo Flora, do you like horses?" Sam asked.

"YES!" Flora yelled, Sam grinned,

"Wanna ride one?"

"Sure,"

They walked past the Specialists and Sam mouthed yes to them.

Helia frowned.

THIS HAPPENED TO ALL 6 OF THEM

"Man, why do I feel jealous?" Nabu growled.

"I don't know bro, but I feel ya," Riven sighed.

The boys went for a walk, and bumped into the Winx literally.

"AAAHH! MOVE!" The girls screamed.

The boys froze and saw the girls skateboarding down a slope, and it was too risky to break, so they crashed.

"Oh God! Don't you idiots know how to break?" Sky said, s Bloom rolled off him.

"Umm, I'm sorry, don't YOU idiots not understand what the word MOVE means!?" Bloom snapped.

She got up and stood in front of him, and Sky caught his breath.

SKY'S POV  
SHE WAS GORGEOUS!

Her hair blowing in the wind, her hands on her hips, that cute frown of hers- wait WHAT?!

Sky what the hell?

Shut up!

Did she pierce her belly?  
Damn that's hot!

Okay I'm gonna shut up before I kill myself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Okay, whatever, I don't talk to players, sorry," Tecna scowled also getting up.

"How were we players?" Timmy asked standing up.

"yeah, we aren't players," Riven said

"You aren't? okay, how many girls have you dated this month?" Musa asked.

"5" the boys muttered.

"How many of them didn't even know about that?" Flora asked.

"All of them," The boys muttered.

"How many girls have you dated since school closed last year?" Layla asked.

"I forgot," The boys muttered.

"You don't even remember most of them innit?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah," The boys muttered.

"Yeah, you're right, you definitely aren't players, we were so stupid to actually think you were," Stella said sarcastically.

The boys frowned.

"Bye guys," The girls said before skating away.

"Holy shit! What happened to us?" Brandon asked.

"Are they? Are they jealous?'' Timmy asked.

"I, I don't, I don't, Are they?" Nabu stammered.

"Wow, this is really annoying me, I actually feel like I like Flora, I've never actually liked a girl," Helia sighed.

…

1 HOUR LATER

Stella's POV

After the party ended, it was like 6:30, so the sun was still shinning, I went back home, I left after Brandon did, because I didn't want anyone think we're together, even if that's kind of what I want, No Stella, No.

Anyway, I climbed up the marble stairs and opened the front door, I headed for the stairs and just as I was about to climb up…

"STELLA?" Alison called.

"YEAH?" I yelled back.

"Come here for a second dear,"

I strolled into the big sitting room, "Ya?" I asked.

Alison, Dave, Brandon and Cameron was sitting there, they all looked at me when I walked in.

"Stella, honey, do you like animals?" Dave asked.

"Yeah I like animals! I freaking love them!" I said enthusiastically.

"Have you had any as a pet?" Cameron asked.

"Umm, yeah, I had a pet dog called Lucky, he died though, he was birthday gift from my, parents," I said sadly.

"It's alright honey, you can go now," Alison smiled in sympathy.

I smiled, then walked up to my room, I quickly showered, it was still sunny, so I thought why not go for a bike ride.

I changed into black sport swim mini shorts, a maroon vest top and black converses, I tied my long hair into a high ponytail, and went down the stairs.

I walked past the sitting room first.

"I'm going to the park for a while, I'll be home in an hour or so," I said.

"Wait, Cameron, Brandon, why don't you go with her?" Alison smiled.

I looked at the 2 boys who were racing each other in Mario kart.

"huh, no it's okay," Brandon said keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Go. Now. All of you." Alison said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the back door.

I was met up with the boys after 5 minutes.

We got our bicycles from the garage.

Mine was red and black, Cameron's was neon green and Brandon's was dark blue.

We hopped on and rode to the park.

We rode in awkward silence, that is, until Cameron spoke.

"So, how long have you 2 known each other?" Cameron asked.

I didn't even bother answering, I just kept on riding.

"We, umm, met in year 5," Brandon shrugged.

"YOU'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR 8 GOD DAMN YEARS?!" Cameron yelled.

I winced, "Yeah,"

I know, shocking, isn't it?

"Whoa, that's a long time," Cameron said.

I shrugged and so did Brandon.

"Anyways, let's play a game, you both have to answer these questions as fast as you can," Cameron said, I guess he finally realized how uncomfortable this was getting for us.

"Okay?" I said unsure of what was going to happen

"Great! Okay, what's your favorite colour?"

"Black and Red," I said.

"Black and Blue," Brandon said.

"Number from 1-10,"

"5!" We said at the same time.

"Food?"  
"PIZZA!" We yelled.

"Animal?"  
"Dog," We said at the same time.

"Apple or Samsung?"

"Samsung," We said at the same time.

"Superpower?"  
"Flying," We said.

"Jeans? Or sweatpants?"

"Sweatpants,"

"Rain? Or Sun?"

"Rain,"

"Coffee or Tea?"  
"Coffee," We said.

"If you could live anywhere, where would it be?"  
"Somewhere in Europe," Brandon said.

"My bed," I said.

The 2 boys cracked up.

"What? You didn't say it had to be a country," I said smiling.

"Ok now I am, answer,"

"Umm, Australia,"

"Good answer," Cameron said fist pumping me.

"Do you like or dislike surprises?"

Brandon and Cameron shared a knowing look.

"I like surprises,"

"Yeah, me too," Brandon agreed.

Look at us, getting along so well, it's seems nice.

"If you could go back in time and change one thing, what would it be?"

I frowned, "My parent's death,"

"Year 12,"

Why would he want to change year 12?

Okay, I would want to change year 12 too, but because of me telling him how I feel.

The 2 boys looked at me sympathetically. I smiled.

"Have you ever had a secret admirer?"

Oh crap.

"Yes, yes I have," Brandon smirked, "What about you Stella?"

"I don't know, if I did it wouldn't be much of a secret would it?"

Cameron laughed, Brandon rolled his eyes and I smirked.

"If you had a warning label, what would it be?"

"Warning, beware of hotness," Brandon smirked and looked at me.

I rolled my eyes and bit my cheeks to stop me from blushing.

"I completely agree with you Brandon," I smiled.

Cameron and Brandon looked shocked at what I just said.

"I think my warning would most likely be, Warning, note the sarcasm," I smirked.

"OH! BURN!" Cameron yelled giving me a high-5

"Whatever Stella, just admit it, you STILL like me," Brandon rolled his eyes.

"I'd admit it, but I don't wanna lie," I said.

"Whoa, wait, you LIKED him," Cameron asked braking.

Just then the noice of the ice-cream truck filled my ears.

"ICE CREAM!" I yelled, I took of paddling, leaving my foolish companions behind,

Saved by the cream.

We got our ice-creams.

"Anyways, last question. Where would you love to go for holiday?"  
"Hawaii," Brandon and I said together.

Wow, we have a lot in common.

"Wow, you guys have loads in common," Cameron said.

Whoa, did he read my mind.

"Did you read my mind?" Brandon asked.

What the fuck?

"We should go back home now, it's getting dark." I said.

"Aw is little Stellie wellie afraid of the dark?" Brandon sked.

"Umm no, but she is afraid of your mother, see ya!" I called riding in front of them.

They caught up with me soon enough.

"Okay, I can agree with you on that," Brandon said.

"What are you afraid of?" Cameron asked,

"Haven't you asked enough questions for today?" I asked.

"Last one,"

"Um, Clowns," I said.

"CLOWNS?!" They yelled.

"Yeah,"

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"Well, when I was like 10, I went to Kenya with my family for New Years, and we were at this party, so me and my cousins went to check out the kids area and see how our other cousins were, and well, some mother fucking clown jumped out of nowhere and screamed MAMA BOGGA! Like what the fuck? Who does that? It isn't even normal," I explained.

The 2 boys burst out laughing so much, I rolled my eyes and parked my bike in the garage, the idiots laughed so much they even fell of their bikes.

When they stopped laughing they went and put their bikes away too.

"What does mama bogga mean?" Brandon asked.

"Well, mama means madam and bogga means vegetables in Kiswahili," I said.

"The clown jumped out of nowhere and screamed Madam Vegetable at you?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah," I said.

Brandon and Cameron looked at each other and burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes and went inside, I said hi to Alison and Dave,

"Okay, I'm going up to my room to change, I'll be down soon," I said.

Brandon and Cameron walked in, when I mentioned my room, the 4 of them smiled at each other and gave each other a knowing look.

I looked at them, raised my eyebrow, and then climbed up the stairs.

I opened my room door, walked in and screamed.

…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

MUSA'S POV

After the beach party, I went home,

My parents weren't home yet so I changed into a black running shorts, a grey sports bra, and neon green Nike trainers, I tied my hair into a high ponytail and got my phone and my earphones. I ran down the stairs, left a note telling my parents I'm going for a run, and ran out the door.

I jogged around the park for a while before bumping into someone.

"The hell?" I said rubbing the spot on my head that hit the floor.

"Who the hell are y-"The person said at the same time.

"RIVEN?!" I yelled.

"MUSA!?" He yelled.

I got up and so did he.

"Looks like someone's going for a run?" Riven smirked.

"No shit!" I said sarcastically.

"So how was the party?" he asked.

Okay, what? Is he trying to have a conversation with me? Wow, that's something you don't see often.

"Umm, yeah, it was okay, what about you? Did you enjoy?" I asked.

"Nah, not really, I mean, you did call me a player," He grinned.

"Ya but that's because you are," I defended.

"Musa, I understand why you'd think that, and you're right I have been acting like one, and let me just say, I'm gonna try change," He said.

"Yo! Riven! You don't have to- okay, it'd be nice but, why? Hasn't anyone pointed it out before?" I asked.

"Nada, no one's brave enough, only you, Musa Melody, have the guts to call ME a player," He smirked.

"So what you gonna do? Beat me up? I don't think so," I smirked back.

"What? You think I can't beat up a girl?" He asked getting closer to me.

"I never said that, but yeah, I do," I said getting closer too.

"Oh yeah? How much do you wanna bet?" he grinned.

"I ain't betting anything, i never said you can't beat up a girl, I said you can't beat ME up," I grinned.

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You've changed Musa, I like it," He smirked nodding his head and looking impressed.

"Of course you do, and that's exactly why I hate you," I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"When I liked you, you wouldn't give me the time of the day-" I started.

"Oh, so you DID like me," he smirked getting even closer.

"Riven, the whole fucking school knew, thanks to you," I growled.

"Look I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not done!" I yelled.

"Right, sorry, continue,"

"When I liked you, LIKED, note the past tense, you wouldn't give me the time of day, you bullied me, you teased me, you got on my nerves, you embarrassed me, Riven, you HURT me, but now just a few months down the road, you're acting all nice to me, what's your fucking problem? You think you can just go around playing with girls feelings like that? You'd be an outright idiot if you did, if a girl likes someone, she really does, and if she tells you to tell no one, she means NO ONE, not the whole bloody school, okay? You don't go around spreading things like this, I mean come on Riven, why did you even do it in the first place? We used to be great friends, what happened?" I asked.

"Musa i-"

"No, you don't have to explain anything, it was a rhetorical question, bye," I said. Then I just walked past him, ignoring his voice calling after me. I wasn't going to let some idiot ruin my weekend. Even if this idiot is the love of my life.

…

STELLA'S POV

I opened my room door, walked in and screamed.

THERE WAS A BLOODY DOG ON MY BED.

I dropped everything in my hands and ran to it, I kneeled on the floor and the dog ran into my arms. It was a golden retriever, just like Lucky.

The door of my room opened, Alison, Dave, Cameron and Brandon walked in smiling.

I grinned.

"My God! Thanks so much! What's his name, he's so cute, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" I asked to him, he jumped on me and licked my face. I laughed, "Yeah, you are,"

The Shields laughed.

"That's for you to decide Stella, he is yours," Alison grinned.

"Really? Okay, what d'ya think boys? What should we call him?" I asked.

"Oh no Stella, we're not deciding his name, you are,"

"But-"I froze, then I grinned, I turned to look at the dog. "Rebel,"

"Of course," Brandon said slapping his face and rolled his eyes.

"Rebel?" Cameron asked.

"Oh that's a lovely name!" Alison smiled.

Dave nodded.

I grinned.

"Welcome to the family Rebel Shields," Cameron smiled kneeling down next to me, Rebel ran to him and tackled him to the ground. Everyone burst out laughing.

When they left the room, Brandon and Cameron took Rebel downstairs and Alison and Dave left me to change.

I changed into a yellow tank top, white shorts and tied my hair into a high ponytail.

I ran downstairs, Rebel came and walked at my heel, I smiled at him and went into the dining room.

Then I stopped at the door. I looked at Rebel, he was only a puppy yet.

I turned around and walked into the kitchen, got a plastic bowl and poured some milk into it, then took it to the dining room and put down in front of him, he licked the bowl clean within seconds.

"Wow, the dog's exactly like Stella, he even looks like her," Brandon smirked.

"You know, that's actually not offensive, seeing as you like Rebel," I grinned patting Rebel.

Cameron burst out laughing.

"Bitch," Brandon muttered.

"Actually, Rebel's a boy, you should know the difference Brandon, seeing as you see a different girl almost every day," I smirked, Cameron laughed even harder.

Brandon growled and went to his room.

Cameron and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows, but burst out laughing afterwards.

"Stella, you and Brandon have to stop these little arguments of yours, they're so childish," Alison scolded.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that will ever happen, Alison, you have to accept the fact that me and Brandon will never get along, we hate each other for our own reasons, and that's how it's going to stay," I said helping myself to a slice of pizza, Alison, Dave and Cameron frowned at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full,

"At least try Stella," Dave said.

"I have, didn't work, sorry to disappoint" I frowned.

We finished our dinner and went to sleep.

….

TIME SKIP TO SUMMER

STILL STELLA'S POV

We closed school a week ago, and summer has been very boring so far.

The girls and I met up a few days ago, and we were meeting up today too.

Brandon and I haven't spoken to each other since that little argument of ours during dinner last year, it's been 9 months now, we would ignore each other and unfortunately that wasn't very easy for us seeing as we went to the same school, were in the same class, our lockers are opposite each other's, oh and I forgot, WE FUCKING LIVE TOGETHER!

But we still managed to ignore each other's presence.

I wasn't annoyed with him or anything, okay scratch that, I was kind of annoyed with him because of the whole love incident but I didn't have an actual reason to not talk to him.

But he ignored me, so I just didn't bother with him anymore.

Anyways, I woke up a noon today, my friends and I were meeting at Bloom's house in a bit, so I got up, and went to get ready. I wore black shorts and a red off the shoulder t-shirt that had a big peace sign printed on in black, black see through tights, and black high tops, I wore a black and red snapback backwards and left my hair loose. I wore a black leather jacket too.

I walked downstairs, grabbing my keys and my phone.

Brandon and Rebel were in the sitting room, and the way it looked, I think they're going out for a walk.

Rebel ran over to me, with his leach in his mouth,

"Uh uh, no way, I have to go somewhere, sorry boy," I sighed patting his head.

He whimpered.

Fuck you!

Brandon just watched me trying to stop rebel from giving me his puppy dog eyes.

I sighed, what the fuck man?  
Can you fucking get up and take the freaking dog out?!

I ignored Rebel and walked out. I felt so bad, Rebel jumped on his hind legs and watched me, through the window, walk down the road, his leach still in his mouth.

Arg! This was so annoying!

I reached Bloom's house 5 minutes after.

The girls were already there, they were spread out all over her room, they looked so bored.

"Sup guys," I grinned.

"Hey Stella," they chorused.

Musa was wearing black ripped jeans, a black crop top with a skull on it, a black sleeveless jacket, and some killer black converses, her hair was left loose and she had a black hat on her head.

Flora was wearing red shorts, a black t-shirt that said, "Shut the fuck up," in white. A white denim jacket and her hair was left loose, she had a black and purple snapback that had the word DOPE written in gold. She wore red Tommy's.

Tecna wore black shorts, maroon t-shirt that had little peace signs in black all over, her shorts had one of those chains hanging from her belt loop to her pocket. She left her hair open and wore a black leather jacket and a pair of black studded high tops.

Bloom wore a black and white stripped crop top, a black sports bra inside, and black high waisted jeans, she wore white all stars and she left her hair loose, she wore a black watch on her left hand and a silver bangle on her right.

Layla wore a black netted top, blue shorts, white all stars and a grey jacket, her hair left loose and a white watch on her left hand and a black bracelet on her right.

"Man! I bored as fuck!" Layla yelled.

We sat down in silence, then Flora piped up.

"Yo, I heard there's a new music bar on Almond street, we could go there, it would be fun,"

So we agreed, we walked into the karaoke bar, it was packed,

"Woah, there's a lot of people here huh?" Musa said grinning.

"Yup, let's show 'em how we do," Layla grinned.

NO POV

The girls waited for their turn to come, but just as it did, the Specialists walked in.

The girls didn't see them though.

BAD BLOOD

ALL

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

LAYLA

Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted

Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted

TECNA

Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe

And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

BLOOM

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

ALL

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

MUSA

Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife

So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.

Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you

And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

FLORA

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

ALL

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

STELLA

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes

You say sorry just for show

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)

You say sorry just for show (hey)

If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)

If you love like that blood runs cold

ALL (STELLA)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

You know it used to be mad love (mad love)

So take a look what you've done

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood (bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

(Hey)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood ( bad blood)

You know it used to be mad love

So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

Now we got problems

And I don't think we can solve them

You made a really deep cut

And, baby, now we got bad blood

Hey

The crowd went wild as the girls got off the stage.

The Specialists were sitting at a table, and their mouths were hanging open.

The girls were in such a good mood that nothing could spoil there day.

Brandon had come in with Rebel and as soon as Rebel saw Stella he ran towards her and jumped onto her.

"Rebel!" Stella grinned.

The Specialists walked up to them,

"Here, I'll take Rebel, you go with them," Stella said.

Brandon's eyes opened wide, that was the first time she had spoken to him in months!

"Uh, yeah, okay," He said handing Stella the leach, Stella smiled and walked away with her friends.

BRANDON'S POV  
she finally spoke to me!

Actually, we finally spoke to each other.

But man am I happy to hear her voice again.

Even though I hate to admit it, I missed it.

Thank you Rebel!

NO POV

"Man, they can sing too?" Sky asked.

"What can't they do?" Nabu asked.

"Forgive," Riven sighed.

They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"A few months ago, i bumped into Musa at the park, and she told me how much she hated me and how much we hurt the girls and she looked really upset and angry, we haven't spoken ever since," Riven explained, "Man, we must've hurt them real bad to get to this point, hell I remember how Musa and I would meet up at the park every Friday to get ice-cream and play football (soccer) but I ruined that,"

"Yeah, I remember how Flora and I would go for dance class every Saturday, man she was great!" Helia sighed.

"And when Tecna and I would go to the arcade once a week and compete with each other with every game there was over there," Timmy smiled.

"I remember how Layla and I would argue and fight over which movie was better, or who was dating who, and which football team would win the Barclays league," Nabu grinned.

"Bloom and I would meet up every Friday night and rent a movie to watch and somehow we'd always end up having a pillow fight, with me winning of course," Sky laughed.

"I remember cooking with Stella, we'd go to her house after school on Friday, and her mum would teach us how to make these delicious treats," Brandon laughed, "She wasn't a very good cook to be honest, man we had to take her to the emergency room after her leg got stuck in the Nutella jar,"

"Yeah, and now they aren't even talking to us," Riven sighed

The boys laughed as all these amazing memories and flashbacks flooded their brains, it was great,

But now it was all over.

"Hi guys!"  
"MUM!? CAMERON!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Brandon yelled.

"We just thought we'd go out for a walk," Cameron said.

The boys raised their eyebrows at him,

Cameron was 16, he's 16 year old guy, a 16 year old guy who was a very popular guy, a 16 year old guy who was very popular and doesn't want his reputation to get ruined, why would a 16 year old guy who was very popular and doesn't want his reputation to get ruined be going for a walk with their mum?

"We heard your little conversation," Alison said.

"And?" Brandon asked.

"We're going to help," Cameron smiled.

"NO BLOODY WAY!" The 6 boys yelled.

The 2 left after that smiling.

"Uh oh!" The boys sighed.

…

At home

The girls went to Stella's house after the music bar to chill there.

The girls and guys took it very well when they found out Stella and Brandon were living together, not that they even talked to each other anyways.

When the girls were watching TV in Stella's room, Alison came up.

"Hi girls,"

"Hi Alison," The girls had gotten off really well with Alison, she became like one of their best friends.

"So I was at the music bar today, and I overheard how much the boys miss hanging out with you," Alison smiled.

"What?" The girls yelled.

"Ya, they were talking about how you guys used to meet up after school and everything, it was really cute," Alison continued.

"Maybe we are being too harsh on them," Flora sighed.

"But, they're the ones who aren't talking to us, what can we do about that?" Tecna pointed out.

"Wait, they aren't talking to you? They said you weren't talking to them," Alison frowned.

"That's bull, I tried talking to Brandon a few months ago, but he would ignore me and so I just gave up," Stella said.

"Well, I told Riven everything, and I guess," Musa sighed, "I walked away without letting him explain and now I feel like this is all my fault,"

Bloom put her arm around Musa,

"Well, now we're gonna fix this," she smiled.

"Umm, How?" Layla asked.

"Bring back those memories, they may not like us back, but we can put our feelings aside and be friends again, right?" Bloom smiled.

"Right," Alison smiled.

"So? How do we do that? Do we just go and ask them?" Flora asked.

"Yup," Bloom smiled.

"What if they say no?" Tecna asked.

"They won't," Alison smiled.

….

STELLA'S POV

The girls had gone home and I was just chilling in my room when Alison called me downstairs.

I ran down and I saw Cameron, Alison and Dave all dressed up in a dress and tuxedos.

"Whoa, where you going?" I asked coming down the steps slower.

"We have to go for some party and Cameron's friend told him to come so he's coming too," Alison said.

"Okay?" I said.

"So you and Brandon have to stay home alone, I'm afraid I didn't have time to prepare your dinner and the cooks have all gone home early today, so the 2 of you will have to figure something out," Alison said,

Huh? Cook?

I looked at Brandon, and he just shrugged.

Cook?

"That is a very bad idea," I said.

Brandon frowned, for God knows why.

"And why is that?" Dave asked.

"I can't cook!" I said.

Brandon breathed a sigh of relief, God knows why.

"That's why you and Brandon have to cook together, because neither of you can cook," Cameron smirked.

I glared at him, I see what's going on, wow, there good.

"Anyways, stay safe kids, bye," Alison smiled and winked at me.

And with that they walked out the door before I could say anything.

Brandon and I stayed frozen to our spots for a while.

Then he cleared his throat. "Umm, Stella? I'm hungry," He said.

"Yeah, me too, what do we do?" I asked.

"We could cook? I don't know what we can make, but there has to be something we can eat," he said, he gestured to me to follow him into the kitchen.

We stared around the neat kitchen in horror.

"There! There's a cookbook!" He said.

I picked it up and flipped through.

"No, no, yuck, gross, what the hell? Ew, hard, hard, hard, hey, this looks easy, how to boil water," I said putting the book down.

Brandon raised his eyebrow at me,

"What? It's a start," I said.

"You seriously don't know how to cook?" He grinned.

"Umm, no," I said.

He walked over to the fridge and got some things out.

"Umm what you doing?" I asked watching him.

"I don't know, It just makes me look like I know what I'm doing," He said.

We burst out laughing.

I picked up the cookbook again.

"Hey, we can try making pizza," I said.

He shrugged and walked over to me.

He nodded, then he started getting the ingredients out as I read them out.

He put them on the table, and we looked at them in disbelief.

"Umm, what's this?" I asked picking up a small box and smelling it, "Ew! Yuck that shit stinks,"

"It's yeast," He laughed taking it from me and smelling it," Yuck! What the hell? They put this in pizza?"  
"The holy food," I said staring at the yeast bottle.

"Yes, indeed, let's start," He grinned and picked up a bowl, I picked up a spoon and we started.

 _ **CAUTION: Do NOT do as we did**_

We thought we didn't need the book so we put it away, it looked easy.

Big mistake.

We put 4 cups of flour into a bowl, 4 tablespoons of sugar, 4 teaspoons salt, 2 cups of water, 3 tablespoons of olive oil and we put 8 tablespoons of yeast.

I mixed it all up with the wooden spoon, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute.

So I just removed it from the bowl, but first I told Brandon to sprinkle some flour on the table so it doesn't stick, I started kneading it, but it was so hard,

Brandon watched me for a few seconds with an amused look on his damned face.

"Here, let me help," He said, then he dug his knuckles into the dough and we kneaded together.

When we were done, we looked at the big lump on the table.

"You know, I think we made a bit too much," I said.

"I agree," Brandon, ummm, agreed.

We didn't say anything.

"You know we've been set up right?" I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I thought so," Brandon said.

Awkward silence…

"So Stella, do you still hate Nutella jars?" Brandon asked laughing.

"Fuck you," I growled.

I remember when the fucking jar got stuck to my bloody foot.

"You know I haven't cooked ever since that day," I said honestly.

"Me neither," Brandon confessed, "Just wasn't the same without you,"

"Yeah, nothing's the same without me," I joked.

Brandon raised his eyebrow, then he picked up a handful of flour and threw it on my face.

"Yo! What the hell!" I yelled, I picked up a glass of water and threw it on him, the water, not the glass,

Bigger mistake. It soaked his white t-shirt. Why does this always happen?

"Hey!" He cried. He picked up the tomato paste and threw it at me.

"Ew!" I yelled, I picked up the box of yeast and grinned, then I threw it at him.

"EW! WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted as I laughed.

"STELLA SOLARIA! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!" He laughed.

"Make me," I laughed.

Then without warning he started chasing me around the kitchen, until I was out of breath.

"Okay, sorry," I sighed.

He grinned. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

Just then I screamed.

Okay you would too if you saw what you'd think was a small lump of pizza dough rise into the most biggest shit thing you'd ever see.

Cause that's exactly what was happening.

Brandon turned around to see what I was screaming about, and his eyes grew wide and even he joined me with the screaming.

And then the next thing you know, there's pizza dough on the floor, pizza dough on the cupboards and fridges, pizza dough on the counters, pizza dough on the windows and pizza dough on Brandon and I.

The 2 of us stayed glued to the spot in shock at what just happened.

After about 4 minutes…

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"  
"Pasta kingdom?"

"Sure,"

We decided we'd change and then just go out for dinner, because cooking was definitely NOT an option.

We cleaned up the mess and then went and got ready.

Brandon went and showered first, he came out of the bathroom wearing a light blue Calvin Klein shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans and black shoes. His hair was jelled up and he had a silver watch on his left hand.

Whoa. That's hot,

What's he dressing up for?

Man, why you gotta do this to me bruh?  
This ain't cool.

I smiled at him then walked into the bathroom, I heard him go down the stairs as I locked the door.

BRANDON'S POV  
Okay, so I may or may not be thinking this as a date.

And I may or may not want this to be a date.

So whether it was or not I was still going to dress well, and I'm pretty sure I impressed too.

Stella gave me one of those award winning smiles of hers before walking into the bathroom.

So I just went downstairs and waited for her in the living room.

5 minutes later, she came down wearing black leggings, a white oversized sweater and black heeled boots, her hair left loose, and a silver watch on her left hand.

Okay, she may not be so dressed up like all the other girls I've gone out with, but she has to be the prettiest out of them all.

Man, she wasn't even wearing make up!

How was she even doing that?

And in 5 minutes? Most of the girls, in fact scratch that, all the girls I've dated took AGES to get ready.

But then again, I'm not dating Stella.

Unfortunately.

Man she was right, I am a player. Brandon what the hell happened to you?

I've NEVER liked a girl before. NEVER. It was all just fake love, unwanted love. I've never loved a girl and bought her flowers or chocolates on Valentine's Day. Or gotten to know the girl.

Never, I've just never been committed.

It was then I realized I was actually falling for a girl.

I was falling for Stella, my childhood best friend.

And not in that fake love kinda way.

In the real way.

It felt so weird, my heart literally beats like a drum when she smiles at me.

And the hair on the back of my neck stands up when she touches me.

And a shiver runs down my spine when she talks.

And my lips break into a smile when she laughs.

And turns into a frown when she cries.

And my face goes red when she's angry.

…I'm in love with Stella…

…..

….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

STELLA'S POV  
we arrived at the pasta kingdom in like 5 minutes and we went and took a seat at one of their booths.

.HUNGRY AS FUCK!

Soon a tall, slim waitress came to our booth, she had long straight black hair, green triangular shaped glasses, and she was wearing a black shirt that was tied up so it was just below her chest showing her stomach, and black high waisted shorts, like really short. I saw her check Brandon out when she was behind the counter, she was smirking for some reason.

"Hi, I'm Mitzi, I'll be waiting on you tonight," She said winking at Brandon.

I looked up at her and bit back my laugh as I continued looking at the menu.

"Umm, I'll have a strawberry lemonade and the chicken pesto pasta," I smiled handing her the menu.

She looked at me and frowned, "Wow, you eat a lot, hm, and it even shows." She smirked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Hey, not everyone needs to work on being skinny, some people are just naturally gorgeous," I smirked back.

She glared at me as Brandon laughed.

"I'll have the same," Brandon smiled handing her the menu,

Mitzi smiled sweetly at Brandon as she took the menu from him, then turned to get it from me but she like, okay I don't even know how she did it but she managed to drop the menu on the floor, "Oops, sorry," she said then bent over to pick it up, which made her ass go right in front of Brandon's face

"Hey, look, that's a very nice hat," He said looking out the window and pointing to a hat stand in the neighboring shops.

I snickered as Mitzi went into the kitchen.

"So, Stella, tell me about yourself," Brandon said.

"Brandon, thanks to Cameron, we pretty much know everything about each other," I grinned.

He grinned back, "True that,"

10 minutes later, Brandon and I were literally laughing our heads off as we looked back at the strange memories we shared, when our food, and Mitzi, came.

She placed Brandon's food in front of him, winking at him. Then she placed my food in front of me as graceful as a cow in high heels and a tutu, basically she knocked my drink over and it spilt all over my t-shirt.

"THE FUCK!?" I yelled.

Brandon's eyes opened wide, Mitzi smirked.

"Oops, sorry," She smiled then walked away.

I raised my eyebrow as she walked away.

"Man, that's ANOTHER white t-shirt gone," I said to Brandon as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he knew I was referring to the paint incident that happened before.

We finished eating, paid the bill and walked out.

NO POV

"Thanks for the dinner Brandon," Stella said as they walked home.

"Ya, well I kind of owed it to you, and plus you're kind of like my sister now," Brandon said.

The 2 both looked away and frowned when Brandon said "sister".

"Yeah, well, it still was the polite thing to do," Stella grinned.

Brandon turned to look at her and his face broke into a grin.

"So what should we do now?" Brandon asked.

"How about…we go home, I mean, I'm exhausted, do you know how hard it is to make pizza? Man that shit's hard…ESPECIALLY when you have an idiot to help you," Stella joked.

"Hey! You're just as big as idiot I am okay? And man! I prefer eating the Pizza, not going through the whole "Life process" shit" Brandon grinned.

"Well Brandon, let's say, we think alike," Stella laughed.

"Indeed we do Stella, indeed we do," Brandon laughed

The 2 talked crap like that all the way back home.

But they were so tired, they went straight to bed.

 **Sorry it's short, but I'm going to be honest with ya.**

 **I'm sooo fucking lazy right now.**

 **I mean, I can barely keep my eyes open as I type this.**

 **So tbh…you should be very happy you actually got a story update today.**

 **In fact…Scratch that…YOU SHOULD BE OVERWHELMED that you got an update today.**

 **Anyways…**

 **T.G.I.F!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

TIME SKIP TO 6 WEEKS LATER

STELLA'S POV

Oh Good God!  
I literally woke up on the edge of the bed and fell flat on my face.

I groaned into the carpet.

I woke up with a killer headache.

I had a really long day yesterday.

This is what happened.

FLADHBACK TO THE DAY BEFORE.

I climbed up the stairs into Adrian's apartment and walked in.

I dropped the caramel mocha that was in my hand and my jaw too.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ADRIAN?!" I yelled.

Adrian looked up startled and cursed under his breathe.

"Stella? Ummm, it's not what it looks like!" He yelled.

"Oh? So now you're calling me blind? Right, I can so totally see that there is nothing wrong innit? And there is definitely not another girl on your freaking sofa, innit? Yeah Adrian, you are sooo right! Hmmm, maybe I should book an appointment with the eye doctor, innit? NO BLOODY WAY ADRIAN!" I yelled, angrily

"Look Stell-" he started.

"Wait, hold up, he was dating you too?" The girl asked.

I nodded.

"YOU JERK! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!" She yelled and slapped him across his left cheek. Then she stormed out the apartment.

"Oh well, I didn't even like her," Adrian smiled.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE THINGS BETTER?!" I yelled. "You know, if you did like her, I would have accepted it, but seeing as you were just using her? No way Adrian! And you know what makes this worse? The fact that it's our 1 month Anniversary"

"Wait, it's today?" He asked.

"Unbelievable!" I yelled, I slapped him across his right cheek and he looked at me in horror.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"For being a complete jerk!" I yelled back.

He must have gotten really pissed because he picked up the empty wine glass and through it at me, I dodged it but a small piece cut my wrist and now it was bleeding a lot.

But apparently he wasn't done, he through a pebble from a bowl that was on the table at me. I didn't see this coming so it hit my forehead on the right side and that was also bleeding a lot.

He yelled at me to get out and so I did.

I walked out his door, slamming it behind me.

I stopped, and sighed.

Then I ran down the stairs and pushed open the front door of the building.

It was raining cats and dogs man!

I didn't have an umbrella, and Adrian was supposed to drop me home, but well, shit happens.

I groaned and started walking.

I was wearing black ripped jeans, a dark blue t-shirt that said "Bruh" in gold, a black and red snapback that said, "Crazy" In Silver, I wore it backwards, and a pair of sandals. Today was the day I HAD to forget my jacket home. Fucking great.

I walked through the busy streets, all the shops were closing because it was already 7 p.m. on a Friday.

So I couldn't even buy an umbrella or a jacket, hell, I didn't even have any money on me

Man, how could I have not seen this happening? He even looks like the player type.

I remember how I met him at the park and he bought me ice-cream and soon we started dating, I know it's only been a few weeks, but the thing is, I thought he would help me forget about Brandon, but now he just ruined everything!

I loved him! He had short blonde hair that was always spiked up, blue eyes, an ear piercing and an eyebrow piercing, he was very muscular and he had a deep voice.

"What a bloody jerk!" I yelled in frustration while kicking an empty soda can. Big mistake, it just left a huge cut going across my right foot. I groaned as the blood started spilling out.

I was really surprised I didn't burst into tears in front of him, and to be honest, I actually took it really well.

Surprisingly,

I spoke to soon. I couldn't get Adrian's face out of my head, all the times he made me laugh, the way he held me in his arms, protected me, loved me, TOLD me he loved me.

But it was all just fake as fuck!

Why am I falling for idiots?

It's like my heart wants to break.

That's it, tears rolled down my cheeks as I continued walking.

Oh God! Why? Why am I even crying? I mean, he doesn't like me, I can't force him to.

But couldn't he just tell me? Why did he have to go and cheat on me?

My life is literally full of jerks.

Brandon, Adrian, then there was David from summer camp, and for a few months I went out with Marco in year 11, and before that, well it wasn't exactly dating but there was a lot of flirting going on between me and Dylan in year 9…And then there was my parents…

Maybe it's my fault. I mean Brandon didn't like me, and he made that pretty clear. David used me to get to my friend, Marco only wanted sex, which I refused to, Dylan apparently didn't like me in that way, Adrian well, cheated on me, and my parents…they killed themselves.

What the hell Stella! All this time you've been thinking it was their fault and that they were all just jerks, when it's you that's the problem.

This made me cry even more. Why didn't I think of this before? Because I'm stupid that's why.

"AHH!" I yelled in anger.

I was soaking wet now, my clothes became heavy, my cheeks became pale, my eyes became red, and my nose was pink and so was my cheeks and strands of my hair was glued to my face.

The blood from my forehead was dripping down my face, and drops of blood was falling of my wrist and onto the thick pavement. And so did the blood from my foot, I was losing a lot of blood and this worried me, my head began to pound really bad, my eyes were still tearing but they were barely helping me see.

Man it hurt so badly, by the time I reached my front door, I was so dizzy after losing a lot of blood, I had made a trail of blood all the way from Adrian's house to The Shield's.

I rang the doorbell and the last thing I remember was seeing Cameron's worried face scream my name before I blacked out.

NO POV

Cameron opened the door to see Stella, blood dripping from her wrist and head, her clothes soaking wet and so was her hair. Her eyes were very red like she had been crying her eyes out.

"STELLA!" He yelled before she collapsed into Cameron's arms, which he put out quickly before she hit the floor.

"BRANDON! MUM! DAD! GUYS! HELP!" Cameron yelled kneeling down next to Stella whose head was on his lap.

The rest of the shield's and the Specialists came running to the door and gasped when they saw Stella.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" they yelled.

"I don't know! She just collapsed when I opened the door, she's lost a lot of blood, look," He said indicating to the long trail of blood.

"Oh God! We need to take her to the hospital fast!" Alison said quickly.

The boys nodded.

Brandon picked her up.

"Careful of her cuts, there really deep, and she's soaking! She's going to catch a cold!" Dave cried.

"I don't understand though, who did this? I mean, isn't Stella a kind person, I've never heard of her getting involved in any physical fights, it's only Musa and sometimes Layla who does," Helia said worriedly.

"I'll call Tecna guys, they'll know what might have happened," Timmy said.

"But first let's get her to the hospital, before she loses a lot of blood," Riven said.

Timmy rang Tecna up and told her to meet them at the hospital.

Man was Tecna surprised to see his name on the caller idea, but that all disappeared when Timmy told her to meet Stella at the hospital with the others,

As soon as Timmy hung up she called the other girls and they all met up at the St Clares hospital 10 minutes after the Shields and Specialists did.

"Where is she?" Flora asked the reception lady desperately.

"Who, Stella? Down the corridor, First door to the left," she said.

"Thank you!" Layla yelled as the 5 girls ran down the corridor.

They opened the door to see The Specialists and The Shields spread out around the hospital room, Stella was lying unconscious on the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Musa cried walking over to Stella's bed.

She was bandaged up pretty well, her cuts were all covered.

"We thought you would know," Sky said.

"We don't," Bloom sighed walking over to Musa.

"Do you know where she was before?" Alison asked.

"All I knew was she was in a rush to go somewhere, and she was really happy too, she just ran out the door before I or Cameron could ask," Brandon sighed.

"Wait! What's the date today?" Layla asked.

"Ummm, 24th July," Nabu said checking his phone.

The Winx gasped.

"Her anniversary," Flora whispered.

"Huh?" Everyone but the Winx chorused.

"Her Anniversary, 6 weeks, with Adrian," Tecna explained.

"Wait, Adrian?" Cameron asked.

"You know him?" Brandon asked.

"Almost the entire female population knows him! He has a reputation of sleeping with a different girl almost every night, last I heard was he started dating a girl called Stacey 4 days ago," Cameron growled.

"What!" The Winx yelled.

"Adrian huh?" Musa asked, "Do you, do you by any chance know where he lives?"

"Umm, Elmond street, Oakwood Apartments, number 8," Cameron said.

Everyone stared at him,

"I used to be good friends with his cousin," Cameron explained.

Everyone nodded.

Then Musa began to laugh.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Riven asked.

"Uh oh," The rest of the Winx groaned.  
"Why are you uh oh-ing?" Helia asked.

"Elmond street huh? That's like a 10 minute walk away from here," Musa grinned, "I'll be back,"

She cracked her knuckles and her neck then opened the door and walked out closing it behind her.

"That's why," Flora sighed.

"Oh crap," Everyone sighed.

The rest of the Winx spread themselves around the hospital room.

20 minutes later Musa came back, she had a very deep cut across her forehead and it was also bleeding really badly.

"MUSA!" Everyone yelled.

She was literally covered in blood, her white t-shirt was stained and there was a hole in her blue jeans, with blood coming out.

"What the hell happened?" Layla yelled, everyone was now on their feet.

"The asshole had a wine glass in his hand, and I guess Michael didn't love me so therefore he threw a knife at my foot," Musa said through gritted teeth, "And I think I might have punched him a bit too hard," she said looking at her bleeding knuckles.

Riven and Timmy helped her to the extra bed in the room.

"I'll call the doctor," Flora said quickly, she ran out of room just as Musa blacked out.

"Oh God!" Bloom cried.

Flora came back in with a doctor and a nurse behind her.

They immediately started to get to work.

After a few minutes.

"She'll be okay, she just had a few stiches and we just bandaged her hand to keep the bacteria out, but she'll be okay, same goes to Stella, a few stiches and a bandage, but they both lost a lot of blood, but they'll be fine," The nurse said before she and the doctor walked out.

"Oh God!" Alison cried.

"So explain to me, Both Musa and Stella had a boyfriend?" Riven asked, sharing a look with Brandon.

"Yeah, Idiotic ones too," Tecna said.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of those assholes," Brandon and Riven growled.

"Don't, you'll just make this even worse, and plus Stella and Musa wouldn't want you to anyways," Layla sighed,

"She's right, they would have stopped you anyways," Nabu said.

Everyone nodded, they all went back to sit.

A few minutes later…

"Aaah" Stella groaned.

"Ahhh" Musa moaned.

"STELLA! MUSA!" Everyone yelled.

"Huh?" the 2 girls said at the same time.

"Oh God! You had us worried!" Dave said.

"Yeah! Don't you ever do that again!" bloom said.

"What the-?" Stella said holding her forehead.

"the hell?" Musa asked examining her bandaged wrist.

"You guys got hurt really badly," Cameron said.

"What? How?" Stella asked.

"You should tell us," Tecna said.

"Huh? All I remember is-Adrian!" Stella finished.

"Go on," Dave said.

"Well, today was our 1 month Anniversary, so I went and bought his favorite drink for him, and so I took it to his apartment, his door was open so I just walked in and well, he was making out with some other chick on his sofa, then he tried to deny it all, and the other chick didn't even know he was dating me, so she slapped him and walked away, then I yelled at him and apparently he forgot our annivarsery and so I slapped him, then he threw a wine glass at me and it cut my wrist then he threw a pebble at me and it hit my forehead and when I ws coming back home I kicked a soda can and it sliced my ankle, and it was raining, I didn't have my jacket, the shops were closed and I didn't have any money with me- ACHOO!" Stella explained.

"Oh my God! That bitch!" The girls cried.

"Yeah well, It's okay." Stella smiled.

"That guy is an asshole," Brandon said through gritted teeth.

Cameron, Riven and Alison smiled at him.

"Wait, what the hell happened to you?" Stella asked looking at her best friend.

"No one gets away with hurting my best friend, but well, I got hurt instead," Musa sighed.

Riven smirked.

"What! I was out numbered! Okay, I didn't have a wine glass or a freaking knife!" Musa defended.

"Aw Muse! ARE YOU INSANE!?" Stella screamed.

Everyone winced.

"Good heavens child, whatever happened to ya?" Flora grinned.

Everyone cracked up.

"Wait who was the other guy?" Stella asked.  
"Michael bloody Hearts," Musa scowled.

"Man! Why are you guys falling for jerks," Cameron asked looking at Brandon, who glared back at him.

"You shut up!" Stella said sitting up.

"Uhh!" She groaned.

Cameron loosened up when he realized she couldn't hurt him in any way.

"okay, enough drama for today, let's go get ice-cream," Musa said.

"Hell ya!" Stella grinned.

They both stood up at the same time forgetting about the pain they shared, and put a lot of weight on there foot.

"AAh!" They screamed before falling to the floor.

Stella and Musa frowned.

"uh uh, you ain't putting any pressure on that foot of yours until you're completely fine," Riven said helping her back on the bed.

"I agree, doctors' orders," Brandon said lifting Stella back on the bed.

"You must be insane, I can't stay here! I have a life!" Stella argued.

"Yeah, of course, I'll get you girls checked out of the hospital with Dave. Brandon, Riven you help the girls to the car, everyone else get back to our house, you guys can spend the next few days with us if you want, we'll discuss the arrangements later but all I know is Stella and Musa will be sleeping in Stella's room so it's easier for them. Brandon and Riven will sleep next door so they can help them at any time of day, but just get them home now," Alison said walking out with Dave.

Everyone agreed.

"Unbelievable, we're gonna be stuck in bed for a whole week Stella," Musa frowned.

Stella groaned.

"Don't worry, you have us as your entertainment," Timmy grinned.

"Yippee!" Musa and Stella said sarcastically

Everyone grinned.

"Okay, let's go," Stella said.

And once again her and Musa got up from the bed and fell to the ground in pain.

"You know, you really have to stop trying," Riven laughed.

"Shut up," Musa said.

"Okay come on you 2 let's go," Nabu said as he and the others walked out.

"You heard him, let's go," Brandon said.

"You know, you guys don't have to carry us, can't you get us a pair of crutches?" Stella asked.

"And exactly how are you going to hold it?" Brandon smirked.

"A wheelchair then," Musa said.

"Nah, we don't mind, you're light anyways," Riven grinned picking her up bridal style.

Brandon did the same.

"Are you sure? I mean, you'll get tired having to carry us around all the time," Stella said.

"Well, you'll be in bed or on a sofa most of the time," Brandon smiled.

"But still," Musa complained.

"Look, we don't mind, besides you deserve to be treated well after what those guys did to you," Riven smiled.

"But still!" The 2 girls whined.

"Will you shut up now?" Brandon asked.

"Yes sir!" Stella grinned.

The 4 started laughing as they walked to the car.

"you know Brandon and I would have beaten the shit out of those 2, but the others didn't let us." Riven said.

"And they did the right thing!" Musa cried, "Those guys are insane, I don't want you 2 getting hurt!"

"Musa's right, i mean come on, if you 2 got hurt, who would carry us around?" Stella smirked.

Musa grinned.

"Okay whatever," Brandon shook his head at Riven who rolled his eyes back.

"We saw that!" The 2 girls cried then burst out laughing.

They entered the car and drove home.

"Do you want to sit on the sofa or on the chair?" Riven asked.

"Oh umm, chair is fine," Musa smiled.

"Absolutely not! Put them on the sofa, they need to rest," Alison said.

"How about we just put them in their bed?" Brandon said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, they don't need any discussions," Helia said.

"Yes we do!" The 2 girls objected.

"I mean, we can't let Brandon and Riven carry us around all the time, we should get a wheelchair or something," Stella said.

"Yeah, and what if we fall down in the room or something, we can't keep screaming for them to come," Musa said.

"Why? We won't mind," Riven said.

"yeah, well, we do! We don't want to keep irritating you guys, and plus if we scream your name in the middle of the night, everyone else will wake up," Stella said.

"We don't mid," Timmy said.

Stella and Musa looked at each other.

"You guys are idiots!" Stella said.

"Morons" Musa said.

"Retards," Stella said.

"Stupid," Musa said.

"BLOODY INSANE!" They both yelled.

Everyone grinned.

"Hmm, you know what? You're right, we can't keep waking everyone else up," Alison said.

"Yup, exactly, I agree," Stella said.

"Totally, smart, very smart, good idea!" Musa said.

"So Brandon and Stella will share a room and Riven and Musa will share a room," Alison smirked.

"No thank you," Stella said.

"I disagree," Musa said at the same time.

"We're fine, I mean, they said they don't mind, with the, with the whole waking up thing, it's okay, no, I don't, I don't, it's fine," Stella and Musa said.

"My mind is made up, Flora and Tecna can share a room and Bloom and Layla can share a room, and Helia and Timmy can share a room and Sky and Nabu too, now it's late, go to sleep," Alison said, Dave and her went to their room.

Cameron winked at the 4 before going to his.

And the other 8 smirked at them.

"You heard her go to sleep, now! All of you! Bye!" Stella growled.

"I bet you'll enjoy your night," Flora giggled.

"You're lucky I can't hit you," Musa growled.

But Riven and Brandon both started laughing.

"Have a goodnight guys," Sky grinned.

"Oh I'm sure they will," Bloom smirked. This time everyone laughed except for the 2 girls.

"You know, I may ot be able to walk or hit, but I still can bite," Stella scowled.

The rest snickered.

"I hear voices, ugly voices," Musa said.

"Hey! That hurt!" Helia said

"No wait! Shut up! I hear them too!" Stella said.

Stella and Musa looked at each other as everyone fell silent.

"Umm, I'm dizzy," Musa groaned.

"Ah my head!" Stella cried.

"My leg!" Musa cried!

"My hand!" Stella cried.

"My-"They started, then they both collapsed into Riven and Brandon's hands.

"Whoa!" the 2 boys said.

"Okay, we're gonna put them to sleep now," Riven said.

"Don't you dare try anything on them," The Winx growled.

"I respect Stella too much to actually do that," Brandon sighed.

"Yeah me too, they've gone through too much already, we can't do any of that sort," Riven smiled.

The 2 boys looked at the 2 girls in their arms and smiled.

The Winx grinned.

"Your secrets safe with us," Timmy grinned.

"What secret?" The 2 boys asked.

"Aw you know, the whole liking Stella and Musa thing," Tecna grinned.

"I think you mean LOVE!" Layla giggled.

Nabu elbowed her but burst out laughing himself.

"OKAY! I think you should go to sleep too," Riven said.

Then everyone went into their rooms and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

END OF FLASHBACK  
STELLA'S POV  
I groaned into the carpet

My head was killing me so much!

I tried to stand up but I forgot about my foot and wrist so I fell back down in pin

" . .useless!" I growled.

"What is?" I heard someone ask.

I jumped up in fright.

Brandon smirked.

"Need help?" He asked.

"Umm, no thanks, sorry for waking you up, you can go back to sleep," I apologized.

"Nah, you didn't wake me up, the smell of mum's pancakes did," Brandon smiled sitting up on the bed.

I pulled myself upright too, so now I was sitting on the floor with my knees bent and my feet flat on the ground. I stared at the bandage on my foot.

"Man! This is so useless!" I groaned.

"Well think of it in this way, you get to order everyone around," Brandon smiled standing up and walking to me. He helped me up and I gained my balance, I leaned my arm on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's okay, it's not so far," I smiled.

And together we went into the kitchen.

I groaned as I accidentally put my foot down.

The rest were already there.

"Morning, how was the night?" Alison asked.

I groaned again. "I didn't even sleep properly, it was so uncomfortable, and my head is killing!"

"Stella fell off the bed, she's not in a very good mood," Brandon explained.

"Oh, Musa too, her fault she was sleeping on the edge of the bed," Riven smirked.

"Hey! I was TRYING to find a comfortable position, by the way, I didn't find one," Musa groaned.

"Yeah me too!" I said.

The 2 of us both groaned again.

"Oh you poor things!" Flora cried pinching mine and Musa's cheeks.

"GAH!" We cried swatting her hand away.

"OW!" We howled when we realized we used the bandaged hand.

Flora snickered.

We scowled. "I really don't like this, it's like whatever I do, it hurts," I huffed.

"Innit? I feel useless!" Musa sighed.

"You are useless dear," I smiled.

"Of course, I influenced it from you," Musa grinned.

"Yeah, right," I said sarcastically putting a piece of pancake in my mouth with a fork, but the fucking piece fell off before it could enter my mouth. It was really hard to eat with my left hand.

I groaned.

"What the hell!?" I yelled.

Musa laughed.

But she stopped when she tried to pick a pea from the plate with her fork.

"Can you just fucking stop moving?!" She yelled in frustration.

I laughed. And so did everyone else.

"Gaaah!" We both yelled in frustration when we tried to get the food again, failing miserably.

Everyone was in fits of laughter.

We scowled at them.

"This is just useless!" Musa sighed angrily.

"I agree!" I, ummm, agreed.

We both hopped of our stools and leaned on each other to balance ourselves.

We hopped into the sitting room and collapsed on the sofa.

"This is ridiculous!" Musa growled.

"Innit? We can't do anything except sit or sleep," I sighed.

Everyone walked into the sitting room.

"What do you wanna do today?" Helia asked.

"Ooh let's go paintballing," Flora said.

"Or scuba diving," Layla grinned.

"Or bowling," Nabu said.

"Let's go to the park and play different sports," Sky said.

"Or we can go to the beach," Bloom added.

"We could skateboarding," Timmy piped in,

"Or we can go to the mall," Tecna grinned.

"We could go rafting," Riven smiled.

"Yeah, we could do different water sports," Brandon grinned.

"We could go bungee jumping," Cameron said.

"Yeah!" Everyone minus Stella and Musa said.

"Rub it in won't you," I scowled.

"Thanks for mentioning things we can actually do," Musa said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, oops, sorry!" they all apologized.

Musa and I rolled our eyes.

"Well what CAN we do?" Cameron asked.

"Stay home," Tecna answered.

Everyone frowned.

Musa and I looked at each other.

"You guys don't have to stay at home," I said.

"Yeah, you guys go do all those cool things, Stella and I will stay home and watch a couple of movies," Musa nodded.

"Uh uh," Bloom said.

"No way," Layla said.

"We're not going anywhere," Flora said.

"I refuse," Tecna said.

"You guys must be mad to actually think we'll live you here," Sky said.

"I disagree with you 2," Nabu said.

"Are you mad?" Helia asked.

"We're not going anywhere," Timmy said.

"We are staying here," Cameron said,

"Yup, plus you need us," Riven said.

"We can watch movies together," Brandon said.

Musa and I stared at the 2 of them.

"Do you actually think we'll let you do that?" I asked.

"Can you just flipping go?" Musa asked.

"Musa and I will just be sleeping most of the time anyways," I said.

"Yeah, just because we have to suffer, doesn't mean you have to," Musa agreed.

"You're right, we don't have to," Riven said.

"We WANT to," Brandon grinned, everyone else did.

"Damn you guys are stubborn!" I said.

"Man!" Musa agreed.

"We are stubborn for a reason," Nabu said.

"But-" I started.

"Stella, let it go, we're not going to go, and that's final," Sky said sternly.

"STUBBORN!" Musa and I yelled.

They all burst out laughing.

Man why did we have to have such stubborn and caring friends.

"No but seriously, if you care about us, you'll go," I said.

"No," They said.

"Hmm, you hear that Stella, they don't care about us," Musa sighed,

"And I thought we were friends," I said.

"But-"

"No, it's okay, we understand," Musa sighed.

"You guys! Don't do this!" Flora cried.

Musa and I pretended to cry.

"Now who's the stubborn one?" Timmy asked.

"Look, they're even calling us stubborn, our life is full of hatred," I sobbed.

"Indeed, haven't we been through enough?" Musa sobbed.

"No, don't do this to us," Bloom whined.

"No, it's okay, we'll be okay," I cried.

"Okay we'll go," Sky sighed, "Just, please, stop crying,"

Musa and I grinned at each other,

"Okay! BYE!" we yelled.

Our friends frowned at us.

When they left, Musa and I watched a couple of random movies before we both knocked out.

NO POV

2 HOURS LATER.

The group came home to find Musa and Stella sleeping on the sofa.

They grinned.

"Aww, they look so peaceful," Layla smiled.

"Yeah, I hate it!" Nabu frowned.

"Why?" Layla asked.

"Do you know how boring rafting was without those 2?" Nabu said.

"I agree! Man, I'm not going anywhere without them," Bloom sighed

Everyone agreed.

They all crowded around the sofa and stared at the 2 girls, smiling.

"WAKE UP!" They yelled.

Musa and Stella both woke up at the same time and banged their heads on each other.

They groaned.

The group of 11 burst out laughing.

"You don't know how badly I wanna hit you right now," Musa growled.

"Try," Riven smirked.

"I can't," Musa frowned.

"So, what did you guys end up doing?" Stella asked.

"We went rafting," Brandon said.

"Cool, was it fun?" Musa asked.

"No, you weren't there, you guys are the ones who make things fun," bloom scowled.

"Well, sorry," Stella apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Sky smiled.

"Yeah, it's not your fault you're attracted to assholes," Cameron smirked.

Stella and Musa threw a pillow each at him.

"How you feeling?" Flora asked sitting in between the 2 girls.

"I'm sleepy!" The 2 yelled scowling.

The group of 11 smiled sheepishly.

"Stella?! Musa?!" Alison screamed.

The 2 girls winced.

Alison came walking into the sitting room,

"Here drink this, it'll make you feel better," she smiled.

The 2 girls smiled at her and took the glsses from her.

They took a sip at the same time and spat it out.

"Ew! What is this?" They cried in disgust.

"Fish oil," Alison said.

"FISH OIL!?" The 2 practically yelled, then winced as their heads began to hurt.

"Yeah, I read somewhere on the internet that it helps cure headaches," Alison said looking confused.

"Yes, but it kills taste buds!" Stella cried.

Everyone laughed.

"She's not joking, here try," She said handing the glass to Flora,

"It can't be that bad!" Flora said, she took a sip, and immediately spat it out.

"See, it's great!" She croaked.

"here, give me," Bloom said taking a sip from Stella's glass.

Then she took another.

And another.

She finished the glass.

Stella, Musa and Flora looked at her in disgust.

"What? Tastes good," Bloom shrugged.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Stella groaned.

After 5 minutes everyone settled down to watch a movie, Dave had come home and now they were watching Step up 4

It was so silent because everyone was paying attention.

Then all of a sudden Stella and Musa let out a small scream at the same time, and the next thing you know they had fainted and had fallen to the floor.'

Everyone turned to look at them in shock and stood up at once.

"Oh no! What happened?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, we'll take them upstairs," Brandon said and lifted Stella up and Riven followed suit with Musa.

2 WEEKS LATER

MUSA'S POV  
Argh! Again I woke up on the edge of the bed, which again, led me to falling off.

When I tried standing up I literally screamed in joy!

"YASSS!" I yelled.

My head wasn't hurting, my hand was moving and wasn't paining and my leg wasn't swollen and useless.

I was literally doing cartwheels across the floor, but I guess I was too loud and I woke up Riven.

"Why are you screaming like that? And how are you doing that?" He asked me in that lazy voice. God it sounded hot! Ah screw it Musa not again.

"MUSA!" Stella yelled running into our room.

"I CAN WALK!" She screamed.

"I CAN THINK!" I screamed.

"I CAN USE MY HAND!" She screamed.

"MY HEAD ISN'T HURTING!" I screamed.

"I'M ALRIGHT!" We screamed and literally jumped on each other.

"YAS! FREEDOM!" We yelled!

We ran out the room and slide down the stair railings.

We ran into the kitchen and pounced on Alison who was cutting up some fruits.

Alison started laughing.

"I see you're feeling better," Alison grinned, "Good now you can help me with the cooking,"

"Oh! Umm, err, I can't my head is hurting" I lied.

"Yeah, my hand just started hurting all of a sudden," Stella lied.

"Ow, my foot!" We both lied.

"I think we should go back to sleep," I said.

"Yes, doctors' orders," Stella said.

The group of 11 plus Dave, minus Riven and Brandon, all started laughing.

We turned around in shock, they were standing by the door and laughing.

The way Stella and I tackled them.

Which made us laugh even more.

"I swear to God, I'm so happy!" Stella sighed.

"Bruh!" I agreed.

"Okay I'm so confused," Riven said strolling in lazily.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Brandon asked half asleep.

"RIVEN!" I screamed.

"BRANDON!" Stella screamed.

We both jumped on their backs.

The 2 got so shocked.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" we both sighed kissing them on the cheek.

"What for?" Brandon laughed.

"For carrying us around and not complaining," Stella smiled.

"Yeah, if wasn't for you, I wouldn't have recovered so fast," I grinned.

Riven grinned.

"Oh God! There's so many things I want to do!" I said.

"And so many things I want to eat!" Stella said.

We jumped off the boys backs.

"And you guys have the pleasure of taking us there," I smirked looking at everyone.

They all groaned and Stella and I smirked.

"Aw, I'm so happy you guys are feeling better," Flora smiled pinching our cheeks.

"FLORA!" We whined swatting her hands off.

That's pretty much how the whole week went.

1 WEEK LATER

STELLA'S POV

At around 7 P.M I arrived at the meet and greet.

I was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a white off the shoulder crop top and a black bra, black converses, silver hoops and my hair was left loose.

I sat down on the table for 2 and smiled at Chris.

We were just friends, he asked me to dinner so he could get to know me better.

I've already been here for half an hour and all we've talked about was him.

I was starting to get really bored.

To be honest, I didn't even want to come, but he insisted.

I sat there sipping my glass of champagne as he ranted on about how he scored the winning goal for his school's football match for the third time.

God, Brandon's scored almost every winning goal for our school.

Wait? Where did Brandon come from?

Oh who am I kidding, he's been on my mind since that accident a few weeks ago.

I don't know why, he just keeps popping up randomly.

It's like I'm in love with him or something.

Wait. What?!

No, nope, not again, shut up Stella, I don't need another heartbreak.

God who am I kidding? Of course I like Brandon, I always have.

Man, what the hell Brandon? It's like he wrote his name on my heart in big bold letters with a flipping permanent marker. NOW IT WON'T RUB OFF!

He's on my mind 24/7 and it sucks!

Because I know he doesn't like me in that way.

Man, why me?  
no, stop Stella, stop.

I smiled at Chris.

I tried paying attention to him, but my mind just trailed of.

Maybe Brandon has a girlfriend,

Does he?

No, of course not, he would have said.

Right?

Yes, of course he would.

But what if he didn't?

What if he's meeting up with her right now?

What if she's so much prettier than me?

What the fuck? Why do I even care?

Because I fucking love him.

Fuck.

But the thing that confuses me the most is that all my friends keep telling me he likes me.

But I don't believe them, how would they know anyways?

But Alison and Cameron keep making us do things together.

And he doesn't complain.

Like he didn't complain when Alison said we have to continue sharing a room, he just smiled at me and walked away.

And when I was injured, he was acting so sweet and patient, and caring.

Man….

Speaking of the devil…

"Hey Stella, oh, umm, who's this?" He frowned.

"This is Chris," I said.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chris asked rudely.

"I'm Brandon," Brandon said frowning at me.

I shook my head at him

"umm, well, Brandon, could you go the hell away now, can't you see I'm on a date with my girlfriend?" Chris snapped.

"Girlfriend huh?" Brandon asked frowning at me.

"No! Chris we're NOT dating!" I said.

"Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your date," Brandon said still frowning.

"You should be!" Chris growled.

"Chris!" I scolded.

"No, its okay, he has the right to be angry," Brandon sighed then walked away.

"Brandon!" I yelled.

He ignored me and walked out the restaurant.

"What the hell Chris! We're NOT dating, and you know that!" I yelled then ran after Brandon.

"Brandon!" I called.

He ignored me.

"Brandon!" I called louder.

He just kept on walking.

"What the hell! Brandon I'm calling you!" I yelled.

He stopped walking, I caught up to him.

"I don't want to talk about it Stella," He sighed.

"But I do!" I cried jumping in front of him. He stopped.

"Brandon, we're not dating, he's just a friend, I don't even like him as a friend, he made come for this dinner," I explained.

"Stella, it's okay, you don't have to explain," he sighed and continued walking.

"Dammit Brandon! Can you stop?" I yelled.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed, "Because,"

"That's not an answer," I said.

"Yes it is," he argued.

"Well I'm not accepting that answer," I said stubbornly.

"God you're so stubborn!" He groaned.

"Well that's what makes me, me" I said,

He hid his smile. He just looked at me.

"I'm still waiting for my answer!" I yelled.

"I don't have one," He said.

"Yes you do! And you know it!" I cried.

He kept quiet.

"Brandon!" I yelled.

He just looked at me in the eyes.

"Are you, Are you, Jealous?" I asked softly.

He didn't answer.

"BRANDON!" I yelled.

"Yes, yes I am jealous," he shouted.

"Why? Is it because I have a boyfriend and you don't? is it because you like Chris? Or is it because _**I**_ have a boyfriend and it's not you?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

He just kept looking at me.

"Brandon," I cried.

"Huh?" He asked.

"WHY ARE YOU JEALOUS!?" I yelled.

He still didn't answer.

I gave up and walked away, but he grabbed my wrist, spun me around and pulled me back to him, I looked up at him.

"Because…" He sighed.

"Because…?" I asked.

"Because….Dammit Stella! I love you okay! I love you! I love everything about you! The way you care about others more than yourself, the way no matter what happens you always remain positive, the way you treat people, the way you're always kind to people even when they're not kind back, the way you're so patient, your enthusiasm amazes me, your don't care attitude, the way you never let anyone come in between your love for something, the way you never give up, the way you make me laugh when I don't want to, the way you make my heart break when you cry, the way you make me angry when you're hurt, the way you're so passionate about what you do, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep, just thinking about you puts a smile to my face, I literally think about you 24/7, It amazes me the way you influenced me into stopping my horrid ways of playing with girls feelings, the way you're so brave and you never give up, I love waking up to the sound of your voice, I, I love you Stella Solaria, and I always will, man you have no idea how much it hurts seeing you with someone else," He sighed.

I stood there, not even moving, I didn't say a word, I COULDN'T say a word.

I was speechless.

Then a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Dammit, I made you cry! You're such and idiot Brandon! Why did you have to go ahead and say all that? You creeped her out! Of course she doesn't love you after what you did to her, God you're so stupid! You're such an idiot!" He cursed

"Yes, you are an idiot" I managed to say,

He sighed. And nodded, then he turned and walked away.

"But you're my idiot," I smiled.

He turned to look at me and grinned.

"What you just said, it's like you read my mind or something, I just wasn't sure if you liked me back, I thought," I sighed, "I thought you had a girlfriend already, and I knew how complicated it would have been for you, and I guess I was just too scared to get hurt again,"

"Stella, I haven't had a girlfriend since the day we got Rebel when you called me a player," He grinned.

"Oh God! I am SO sorry about that, I was just really angry with you and-"I started.

Brandon walked closer to me so that we were only a few inches away from me,

"Stella, where have you been? I thought it was so obvious how I felt about you, I mean everyone else found out, they've known for AGES!" He laughed.

"I guess I've been to distracted, and how the hell did you make it obvious?" I asked.

"Didn't you notice how I was the only picking you up when you were hurt, when you were sad I'd always try to make you feel better, how I would ALWAYS be looking at you, how I never complained when I was told I'd be sharing a room with you, why I asked you to go for dinner the night we were meant to make pizza, I mean I thought I even said your name in my sleep," Brandon laughed.

I grinned.

"Sorry, I've been too busy thinking about you, then actually paying attention to you," I smiled sheepishly. He chuckled and took another step closer. Making me blush.

He chuckled again.

"Aw you're so cute when you blush," He laughed taking ANOTHER step closer, this made me blush even more.

God! He looked so hot today, he was wearing a white shirt and black trousers and black all-stars, his hair was spiked up and he had a smirk plastered across his face.

"Aw, Stella! Stop it, you can't keep making me love you more, it's like every second you make something that makes me fall even more in love with you!" He chuckled.

This made me blush EVEN MORE!

He chuckled again. I covered my face with my hands. He laughed.

"Stop!" I groaned.

He took yet another step closer so now our feet were touching, his face was only a few centimeters away from mine.

He pulled me close to him, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" he whispered in my ear.

"Umm, no," I said.

"Good, because that would be an understatement, you're mesmerizing!" He grinned.

"Brandon!" I cried burying by face in the crook of his neck.

He chuckled. Then he pulled me away and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you Stella, and I mean it," Brandon sighed.

I grinned "Of course you do! Everyone does!"

He chuckled.

"But I love you the most," He smirked.

I bit my lip and looked at my shoes.

He lifted my chin with his fingers and looked right into my eyes.

I looked at him in confusion.

Then the next thing I knew, he crashed his lips onto mine, gently though. I put my arms around his neck and stood on my tiptoes and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

When we pulled apart for air we leaned our foreheads on each other's, smiled a looked into each other's eyes.

"God do you know how badly I've wanted to do that?" He asked.

I laughed and he grinned.

"Let's go home Stell," he smiled.

I nodded then I turned around to start walking but once again he pulled my wrist and brought me back to him, my hands on his chest and his arms around me.

"Thank you," He said

"What for?" I asked.

"For changing me, for making me fall in love for the first time, for being YOU Stella," He sighed.

"No, thank YOU!" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"For showing me not all guys are jerks," I grinned.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Let's go princesa,"

"Princesa huh?" I smirked.

"Yup, you're my princess," Brandon grinned.

"Nope, I'm a QUEEN!" I sang.

Brandon and I burst out laughing.

"You're mine, that's what you are," Brandon said pulling me closer to him.

I grinned, "Indeed I am my Príncipe,"

"Ti amo," he said.

I grinned. "Italian,"

"Te amo," I said.

He laughed. "Latin,"

"Ah my little linguist," He said.

"How many languages do you know?" I asked.

"8, Dutch, English, French, German, Italian, Romanian, Russian and Spanish," He said, "What about you?"

"Dutch, English, French, German, Gujarati, Hindi, Italian, Kiswahili, Lebanese, Portuguese, Romanian, Russian, Spanish, Swahili and Swedish" I said.

"Whoa, that's hot," He said.

I burst out laughing

"How do you know all these?" Brandon asked me.

"Well my mum was from Sweden and Brazil, and my dad was from Russia and the U.S so they both taught me their languages, my grandparents used to travel a lot so whenever they went to a country they would take a language class a month earlier so they always taught me what they knew, but they never got to go to Mexico, but that's where I was born, so I learnt it against my own will," I smiled, "What about you?"

"My dad's from Italy and he's been teaching me since I was 7, my mum is from Spain so she's also been teaching me, but then the other languages I learnt when travelled to those countries, but I was also born in Mexico so I learnt Spanish because I wanted to" He explained.

"Man, you are so lucky!" I said.

"Why?"

"You've been to so many of the most gorgeous countries in the world, I've only been to Mexico and New York, and of course Malibu," I explained.

Brandon chuckled, "Don't worry, I promise I'll take you on a world tour as soon as I can,"

"Don't be mad, you don't have to do that," I said.

"You're right, but doesn't mean I can't want to," he smirked.

"How do you know we'll know each other for that long?" I asked.

"I don't know to be honest, but I'm not even joking, I have a feeling we'll know each other for a really long time, and I'll make sure of it," He smirked.

I grinned and kissed his cheek.

We reached home, and everyone swarmed us with questions.

But then they stopped when they saw us holding hands

" .GOD! FINALLY!" Bloom and Sky yelled jumping up.

Musa jumped on me.

Flora, Layla and Tecna started screaming.

I looked over at Brandon to see how he was doing.

Riven and him high 5-d each other, grinning,

Timmy, Helia and Nabu tackled him to the ground.

We all started laughing.

Alison, Dave and Cameron grinned.

"When's the wedding?" Dave asked grinning.  
"Dad!" Brandon cried.

"Don't hurt her," Cameron said.

Brandon laughed, "I can't"

Alison started tearing.

"Alison?" I asked softly, "Oh God! Look if you don't want me and Brandon to be together I-" I started.

Alison pulled me into a hug.

I shot Brandon a look of shock and he shrugged.

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" Alison screamed.

"Whoa! Slow down!" I yelled pulling away from the hug and putting my hands in the air.

Brandon bit back a laugh, Dave and Cameron looked taken aback but also bit back a laugh.

And the rest burst out laughing.

"Mum, I think it's a bit too early to talk about that yet," Brandon laughed and put his arm around my waist.

"WAY too early!" I said.

"Aw, I know, but I've just been waiting for this day since you moved in," Alison admitted.

My mouth fell to the floor, Brandon's eyes opened wide.

"That, that was AGES ago mum!" Cameron said.

"Exactly," Dave said, "Your mum has been planning your wedding since day 1!"

Everyone's mouth fell open.

"What? I like Stella," Alison said.

"Haha, I love you too!" I laughed.

"But you love me more, right?" Brandon asked.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully, "I'll think about it," I smirked.

He stuck his tongue out at me,

"How mature Brandon," I laughed.

"I learnt from the best," he grinned.

"Look how mean your son is," I said to Alison.

"He learns from the worst," Alison said disappointedly.

My mouth fell open, so did everyone else's.

"HEY!" Brandon and Dave whined.

"I have a question?" Cameron asked.

"Ask," Nabu said.

"Okay, so why is it called sister-in-law, isn't that like, sister, so isn't it just like my brother," He pointed to Brandon, "is marrying my sister….in-law." He pointed to me.

"Oh Good God!" I said putting my hand on my forehead.

"Welcome to the family Stella," Dave smiled.

"Hey! I was part of this family since last year!" I defended.

"Oh Ya!" Everyone said.

"Aww, I want a cute love story too!" Flora said.

"Hey, how 'bout I write you one," Helia said elbowing her.

Musa and I shared a look and burst out laughing.

We were laughing our heads off we were literally rolling around on the floor.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Riven asked.

"That, my friend, has to be the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say," Musa snickered.

Flora grinned, "Yeah, I have to agree with them, but about that story…" Helia grinned and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Bloom looked at the 2 and smiled then Sky nudged her in the rib, "I can write too you know," he said.

Bloom turned and looked at him and ginned, "I'd love to read one," Sky grinned back.

"Musa?" Riven said.

"Hmm?" Musa asked.

"I like you," Riven said.

"I like me too," Musa grinned and looked at him.

Riven grinned and then started tickling her. She tried to escape but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him,

"Hi, I'm Nabu," Nabu said to Layla.

"What?" Layla asked while laughing.

"Layla! What's your name?" Nabu hissed.

"Layla?" She said still laughing.

"Would you like to accompany me for dinner tomorrow night?" Nabu asked.

Layla raised her eyebrow at him but grinned, "I'd love to," she said in a posh accent.

"TECNA!" Timmy yelled.

Tecna jumped.

"TIMMY! What?" She yelled then asked.

"Wanna go out for dinner someday?" He asked.

"Sure, just tell me the details, you know where to find me," Tecna winked, Timmy chuckled.

"Aww," I grinned looking at my friends smiling and laughing.

Brandon came and stood behind me, he wrapped his arms around me from the back and leaned his chin on my shoulder.  
"Should we go up?" He asked me, I turned to look at his face and our noses touched. We both grinned.

"Sure,"

We said goodnight and we went upstairs to our room.


End file.
